Dans Ton Ombre
by Roselephantine
Summary: [fic en collaboration] La fille juste l'amie de la préfète. La fille juste drôle. La fille juste sympa. La fille juste intelligente. La fille juste mignonne. La fille juste camarade. La fille juste fille.Avez vous déjà ressenti n'être qu'une part d'ombre?
1. Prologue : Le Film De Ma Vie

_Bien. Alors... pour commencer... bonjour? Vous qui passez aimablement là Nous sommes donc deux à écrire cette fic qui traite inévitablement des Maraudeurs (sans pour autant qu'ils soient au premier plan...). Donc je suis Roséléphantine (autrement appelée Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom mais il paraît que c'est trop long) et ma collaboratrice est le Lapin Malin (ouais c'est pas au féminin, mais la Lapine Maligne c'est bizarre...), l'agréable fondatrice de la SPA (Société des Psychopathes Anonymes je précise...). Donc voilà... nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture (en espérant qu'elle ne vous soit pas au contraire désagréable). Les reviews sont accueillies avec beaucoup d'entrain (bon un peu moins quand elles sont négatives, mais on en veut quand même xD)._

* * *

_**Dans Ton Ombre**_

_Prologue : Le film de ma vie_

Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de douter de votre rôle ? Je suis là, je le sais. Et pourtant j'ai l'impression de voir défiler un film sans trop y participer. C'est le film de ma vie et je ne suis qu'une figurante. Je peux voir, je peux entendre mais je ne me sens pas la force de crier. Aaaaaaaaaaahh !!! Regardez-moi ! J'existe ! J'existe… et mon cri s'éteint dans le brouhaha de la vie quotidienne. Le film de ma vie...pas même un de ces films d'un passionnant contestable auxquels quelques critiques cinématographiques qui se veulent cultivés trouveront de l'intérêt...Non, s'il existait réellement, ce film de ma vie, toutes les salles seraient vides, et les quelques aventureux qui auraient voulu jeter un coup d'oeil au film réclameraient qu'on rembourse leur billet de cinéma après avoir seulement suivi les bandes annonces et vidé leurs seaux de pop corn. J'ai parfois cette horrible impression que personne ne peut me voir. Oh, pourtant, je sais que je ne suis pas invisible. Loin de là. Mais je ne suis pas de ceux qui brillent de mille et une couleurs chatoyantes. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là. Je suis de ceux qui restent tout au fond. Je suis de ceux qui sont en noir et blanc. Et je ne brille pas. La lumière de ceux qui m'entourent ne suffit pas à m'éclairer, au contraire, s'il y a bien des lumières qui peuvent apporter de l'ombre, ce sont celles-là.

Il y a de ceux qui sont les héros : intelligents, beaux. Eux, ils brillent. Ils sont de ceux qui ne sont pas derrière. Et il y a de ceux qui en sont tout l'opposé : diaboliques, mesquins et peut-être tout aussi beaux. Ils sont de ceux qui ne sont pas derrière non plus. Et il y a les gens comme moi. Ceux qui n'ont pas leur place dans ces deux catégories. Ceux qui sont l'intermédiaire. Ceux qui ne sont rien. Ceux qu'on ne voit pas. Ceux dont on ne remarque pas la présence. Ceux qui sont là parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir que des héros sur terre. Ceux qui n'illuminent pas. Je n'illumine pas.

Je ne suis pas moche, vous savez ? Je dirais même que je suis mignonne. Mais je ne suis pas de celles qui éblouissent. Les gens ne se retournent pas sur mon passage. Je n'ai pas ce truc particulier qu'on remarque dès qu'on rencontre une personne. Je n'ai rien. Rien, si ce n'est ma banalité affligeante. Et quelle banalité… Je ne suis même pas assez petite pour qu'on puisse me traiter de naine ni trop grande pour mériter le surnom de girafe. Je ne suis ni grosse ni maigre, ni excentrique ni démodée. Rien de tout ça. Rien qui puisse me démarquer. Je ne suis qu'une adolescente de plus dans un monde qui en regorge.

Je ne suis pas bête non plus. Je dirais même que je suis assez intelligente. Mais pas d'une intelligence qui me ferait passer pour quelqu'un de très intellectuel. Parce que je ne réussis pas dans toutes les matières. Parfois c'est même une catastrophe. Mais je ne suis pas assez nulle non plus pour qu'on me le fasse remarquer.

Je suis drôle. Mais pas assez pour me démarquer non plus. Tout le monde est drôle. Tout le monde a un peu de comique en soi. Moi aussi. J'avais assez d'humour pour ne pas être classé dans la catégorie de ceux qui ne savent pas plaisanter. Je ne suis ni de ceux qui sont trop sérieux, ni de ceux qui sont trop immatures.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas de catégorie. S'il fallait m'en inventer une, je serais de « ceux qui ne sont pas ». Et encore que je ne serais pas la seule. Parce que je ne suis pourtant pas de ceux qui sont à plaindre. Je ne devrais pas souffrir. Je n'ai pas de problèmes familiaux, pas de problèmes avec mes camarades, pas de problèmes avec l'école. Rien. Je ne suis pas de ceux-là non plus. Parfois, je les envie, ceux-là, parce qu'ils ont une raison d'aller mal, parce qu'il suscitent de la pitié. Je ne suscite aucune pitié. Peut-être que ceux-là voudraient être à ma place, parce qu'ils sont, justement. Moi je ne suis pas. Et s'ils étaient à ma place, ils voudraient peut-être être à nouveau.

En somme, on pourrait dire que je suis normale. Mais qu'est-ce qu'être normal? Etre inclassable? Dans ce cas, oui, je suis normale. Mais la normalité doit avoir ses critères, je n'entre dans aucun critère, s'il y a plus de héros que de gens dans l'ombre, de gens comme moi, alors, ne seraient-ce pas les héros, les gens normaux? En fait, c'est simple, la normalité n'existe pas, pourtant moi j'existe, même si j'ai l'impression que non parfois. La normalité n'existe pas parce que sinon, on serait tous classés sur une échelle avec un seuil de normalité à ne pas dépasser. On se ressemblerait tous. Dans le fond, on est tous anormaux. Peut-être que moi, je suis anormale parce que j'ai l'impression d'être excessivement normal. Je suis anormale. Tout le monde est anormal. Normal...

J'ai à la fois l'impression de ressembler à tout le monde et de ne ressembler à personne. Je ne suis personne. Ou bien je suis tout le monde. Je suis comme d'habitude entre les deux. Certains n'ont même pas besoin de faire d'effort, ils font rire tout le monde dès qu'ils ouvrent la bouche, ou bien ils sont nés exceptionnellement beaux, ou bien ils sont naturellement maladroits. Je ne suis pas excessivement drôle, pas excessivement belle, ni excessivement maladroite. Pour ça, il faut savoir se faire remarquer. Je ne sais pas me faire remarquer. Les rares fois où les regards se tournent vers moi, les rares fois où j'ai l'impression d'exister, je désenchante rapidement, ce n'est qu'un regard qui vient puis disparaît. Quand quelqu'un d'invisible fait du bruit, tout le monde se tourne vers lui, et comme ils ne le voient pas, ils se retournent, et quelques minutes après, ils n'y penseront déjà plus. Je sais évidemment que personne ne serait capable de voir à travers moi, quand je fais quelque chose, on me voit...puis on oublie. Le résultat est le même. Parfois, j'aimerais être invisible pour de vrai, voir s'il y a une différence. Si quelqu'un demanderait "où est-elle?", ou si la vie continuerait, tout simplement...Si c'était le cas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas vraiment. Je n'apporte rien. Je manquerai peut-être à certaines personnes mais je ne serais le maillon manquant d'aucune chaîne. Je ne suis pas "utile".

Souvent, j'entends dire qu'on a tous un rôle à jouer...Facile à dire. Je ne vois pas quel rôle je pourrais jouer. Je ne vois pas à quoi je sers. Je ne sers à rien. Je ne suis pas indispensable, quand on demande à quelqu'un de faire ceci ou cela, il y aura forcément mieux placé que moi pour exécuter cette tâche. Quand il s'agit de compétition, je ne suis jamais première, je ne suis pas dernière non plus, mais je ne suis jamais ni l'un ni l'autre. Je semble faite pour rester encore et toujours entre les deux, c'est peut-être ça mon rôle, parce qu'il en faut bien des comme ça et que voilà, j'en fais partie. Il ne peut pas y avoir que des gens importants sur terre, dans tous les romans, il faut bien des personnages secondaires pour faire avancer le personnage central. Je sers peut-être à ça. A permettre d'avancer. Moi je n'avance pas. Je ne recule pas non plus. Je crois que j'ai commencé à avancer à la naissance et que je me suis finalement arrêté sans essayer de continuer ensuite. Aujourd'hui je stagne, je reste au même endroit, et j'ai l'impression d'être immobilisée, je ne peux pas faire un pas de plus, et si j'en fais un, je fais rapidement marche arrière. Alors je pousse ceux qui avancent à continuer, et je les regarde s'éloigner sans parvenir à avancer moi-même.

J'exagère sans doute. Je suis en train de tout dramatiser. Il y a bien pire que ce que je vis, je le sais bien. C'est comme quand on dit à un enfant qui grimace devant un plat d'épinard qu'il devrait être déjà heureux d'avoir à manger car tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Je suis une enfant grimaçant devant un plat d'épinard. A ce moment là, on sait bien qu'on doit se contenter de ce qu'on a, qu'il n'y a pas de raison d'en demander plus, et qu'on a de la chance. Je le sais bien. N'empêche que je préfèrerai un bon plat de pommes de terre frites plutôt qu'un plat d'épinard tant qu'à faire. Je sais que certains donneraient tout pour ces quelques épinards, mais je ne les leur conseillerai pour rien au monde. La métaphore n'est peut-être pas exceptionnelle, mais elle illustre ce que je ressent. Et pourquoi s'attendre à une métaphore exceptionnelle, d'ailleurs? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Tout ça pour dire que je sais que je ne devrais pas me plaindre...Mais je me plains quand même. Si les choses étaient pires, je me plaindrais aussi, il faut bien trouver prétexte à ne pas être heureux. Personne n'est jamais heureux. Je ne suis pas heureuse. Je ne suis pas pour autant la plus malheureuse du monde. En réalité, si je devais énumérer les événements de ma vie sujets à me rendre malheureuse, la liste ne serait que très courte. Il faut croire que c'est pour ça que je suis malheureuse. Ca n'a aucun sens, bien sûr, mais personne ne peut vous dire franchement tout au long de son existence qu'il est heureux, ou bien il ment. Même la personne possédant le plus de choses au monde, celle que tout le monde envie n'est pas heureux. C'est comme ça. Chacun a toujours un prétexte à ne pas être totalement heureux, alors je m'en trouve un moi aussi. Je suis sûr que ça vous arrive à vous aussi, tout le monde voudrait être à la place de tout le monde, et personne ne voudrait léguer sa place à qui que ce soit (ou peut-être à son pire ennemi, et encore).

Vous l'aurez compris, je n'ai aucun problème, et c'est sans doute là le pire de mes problèmes. Jusqu'ici, je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen de le régler. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'attirer des ennuis. Oh, je ne dis pas que ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais en tout cas pas assez pour être considérée comme une fille turbulente ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En tout cas, ce n'est pas le regard que les autres portent sur moi... Le regard des autres...Je me demande si je ne dépends pas de lui, parfois... Enfin, un peu comme tout le monde. Après tout, que seraient les héros, ceux qui brillent, si on ne les regardait pas? Ils me ressembleraient sans doute. On ne me regarde pas. Ou bien, si on me regarde, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Si je ne dépendais pas du regard des autres; je ne chercherais pas à exister d'avantage, parce que j'aurais réellement l'impression d'exister; puisque l'avis des autres ne compte pas. Je ne vis pas à travers leur avis, bien sûr, mais chacun de nous a envie d'être observé voir même admiré de temps en temps, non? Je ne pense pas être la seule à penser cela en tout cas. Quand je sors une blague particulièrement drôle ou que je donne une bonne réponse à mes professeurs, j'ai ce réflexe de regarder autour de moi, me dire que, même l'espace de quelques millisecondes je suis au centre de toutes les pensées. Egoïste ou narcissique, me direz-vous, mais je ne pense pas l'être, ça m'arrive sans doute parfois, on vit tous un peu au dépend des autres, on a tous envie d'être en tête d'affiche, ne serait-ce que le plus court des instants, voler un peu la vedette à ceux qui s'y trouvent constamment et ne se rendent même plus compte à quel point certains rêveraient d'être à leur place quelques minutes.

Ces têtes d'affiches là, ces héros, se voient d'autant plus désespérants qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal, du moins pour la plupart, s'ils savaient l'ombre qu'ils propagent derrière eux, ils s'écarteraient afin de nous laisser un peu de lumière. Mais personne n'aura jamais l'audace ou le courage de demander à l'un d'entre eux de s'écarter. Comment peut-on demander une telle chose? Alors ceux qui vivent dans l'ombre, les gens comme moi, essayent d'arriver par eux-mêmes à briller un peu, certains y parviennent un peu, essayent de se rendre intéressant, mais ils y perdent le plus souvent leur crédibilité, d'autres essaye de partager indirectement la brillance des autres en se rapprochant d'eux. Je dirais que je n'ai fait ni l'un ni l'autre, même si indirectement, j'entre dans la seconde catégorie, les gens que je connais, que je fréquente sont de ceux qui ont accès à la lumière, pourtant, au bout de six années, je ne pourrais jamais dire partager cette lumière, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cherché, je les ai envié, parfois, mais je les ai laissé étinceler. A vrai dire, plus on s'approche de la lumière sans l'atteindre, plus on se sent entouré d'ombre. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressens. Pourtant, je ne leur en ai jamais voulu pour ça, c'était qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, ce n'était ni de leur faute, ni vraiment de la mienne...C'est toujours la même chose, il faut de tout pour faire un monde, des comme eux et des comme moi. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se soient un jour rendu compte de ce que je pensais, pas même ma meilleure amie, il faut dire que je ne l'ai jamais confié à personne, je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt...La vie continue, et avec elle son train-train habituel, ces jours qui se succèdent et se ressemblent, et je n'ai à en vouloir à personne pour ça. C'est comme ça, voilà tout. Je le sais bien...

Enfin, me direz-vous si ma vie est si passionnante qu'elle en a l'air, pourquoi la raconter? Et vous avez bien raison, ça parait complètement idiot, pourquoi écrire l'histoire d'une vie à laquelle personne ne s'intéresse? Pourquoi ne pas continuer à lire les histoires de ces héros auxquels il arrive au moins quelque chose?

Au fond, on a tous quelque chose à raconter, moi aussi. Je m'appelle Alice Anderson et si je n'ai rien eu à dire de ma vie jusqu'alors, c'est tout simplement parce que la véritable histoire commence ici...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Que Le Spectacle Commence

_Bon alors... par quoi commencer? Hem... merci beaucoup pour les reviews et nous sommes désolées si vous y attendiez une réponse spécifique. Pour tout dire, on ne passe pas énormément de temps sur alors... Et puis, en réponse à deux des reviews... la banalité a du bon alors ne désespérons pas )_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Dans ton Ombre_**

_1__er__ chapitre : Q__ue le spectacle commence_

Le train sifflait, annonçant le départ imminent. Comme d'habitude, il laissait s'échapper cette fumée argentée qui donnait à chacun un aspect quelque peu fantomatique, comme si j'avais besoin de fumée pour ça. Les élèves hurlaient, criaient, sautillaient de joie, enlaçaient tendrement leurs parents dans une étreinte d'adieux, apostrophaient leurs amis qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis deux mois, portaient leurs valises à bord de la locomotive rouge, les faisaient tomber, se bousculaient les uns et les autres. La routine quoi. Rien de très passionnant, et encore moins de quoi verser les larmes que tant d'entre eux le faisaient. C'était d'une niaiserie totale. Et j'étais d'une niaiserie totale.

Ma mère me serra longuement dans ses bras, si bien que je crus étouffer. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de choses dont on se plaignait. Parce que la chaleur corporelle d'un être aimé me rappelait que j'étais belle et bien là et que je comptais peut-être plus que tout au monde pour quelqu'un. Mon père m'ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste tendrement paternel (qui me vaudrait bien une heure ou deux dans la salle de bain à les recoiffer) et crut bon d'ajouter avant que je ne parte, quelques judicieux avertissements sur l'adolescence et tout ce que cela engendrait de peu religieux. « Merci Papa, je suis dégoûté à un de ces points… comme ça tu seras sûr qu'il ne se passera rien.»

Un peu comme… eh bien à peu près tout le monde devrais-je dire, j'étais simultanément heureuse et un peu triste de devoir y aller. C'était sûr et certain, c'était la fin des vacances, il allait falloir reprendre l'habituel rythme scolaire ponctué par les sonneries qui annonçaient les débuts et fins de cours. Comme d'habitude, ce serait une interminable succession de journées identiques qui se distingueraient seulement par quelques détails soit amusants, soit malheureux, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat, et qui, de toute évidence, seraient oubliés quelques semaines plus tard. Comme chaque année, je m'apprêtais à retrouver tous ces visages plus ou moins connus, un peu comme moi, je n'étais aussi qu'un visage plus ou moins connu, voir même parfois totalement inconnu au bataillon. Je n'irai tout de même pas jusqu'à dire que je manquais complètement d'enthousiasme à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard, il ne fallait rien exagérer, j'avais hâte de retrouver ma salle commune, mon dortoir et puis mes amis aussi. Enfin, plus particulièrement Lily, ma meilleure amie attitrée. Une de celles qui brillaient...à sa manière. Elle, elle pouvait se vanter d'être excellente en cours, après tout, elle n'avait pas été nommée préfète de Gryffondor sans raison. Et puis, elle, elle avait un physique bien moins commun que le mien avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses beaux yeux verts. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas pour rien que Potter lui courait après depuis toutes ces années, et Potter n'était pas n'importe qui non plus, Potter aussi savait briller, même rajouter du clinquant jusqu'à friser l'indigestion de paillettes. Alors moi, à côté de ça, c'est sûr. Je n'ai jamais été jalouse de Lily malgré tout, surtout qu'il y avait certaines choses qu'on ne pouvait pas lui envier, pour avoir eu à plusieurs reprises un avant goût de ce que signifiait se faire harceler par Potter, je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment enviable, même si d'autres filles mourraient d'envie d'être à sa place.

Mon père cessa enfin son discours que je n'écoutais alors plus que d'un quart d'oreille, le train continuait à siffler, de plus en plus fort, ou bien était-ce parce que je préférais m'intéresser aux bruits extérieurs qu'aux propos déplacés de mon père que je trouvais que ce bruitage plus passionnant. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela résonnait comme un signal, un appel destiné aux élèves pour leur demander de ne pas trop s'attarder. En tout cas, je le considérai comme tel, et après quelques dernières étreintes teintées d'un dramatique moins que nécessaire, bien que je me prenais moi-même à ce jeu pathétique parce que je le suis sans doute un peu, je laissai mes parents, qui retournaient à la gare King's Cross (bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas réellement quittés) tandis que je traînais des valises plus que lourdes dans le train. J'ignore pourquoi je veux m'embarrasser d'une description barbantes de mes bagages, mais je trouve qu'elles me définissent bien, parce qu'elles ne définissent rien, elle sont sobres, simples, ni bondées, ni remplies...Rien que pour me distinguer quelque peu, j'aurais accepté de traîner derrière moi des valises roses fluo. Comme chaque année depuis l'an dernier, ou autant dire pour la deuxième année consécutive, je n'avais aucune idée du compartiment où m'installer, les autres années, je m'installai forcément avec Lily, sauf que maintenant qu'elle était préfète, ce n'était évidemment plus le cas. Bon, il n'y avait pas que Lily dans la vie, bien sûr que je connaissais et m'entendais bien avec certains autres élèves, mais bon, voilà...Avançant seule dans le train, cherchant où m'installer, je me disais que je pourrais tout aussi bien m'installer là et attendre la fin du voyage, personne ne trouverait qu'il soit indispensable que je fasse le voyage en sa compagnie. J'avais malheureusement tort...

- Hey ! Alice ! M'interpella une voix.

Peut-être qu'en imaginant très fort être invisible à ce moment-là, je l'aurais été ? J'en doutais. Les gens comme moi avaient tendance à se faire remarquer dès l'instant même où ils avaient espéré compter sur l'invisibilité qui fut la leur. Je n'échappais malheureusement pas à la règle.

- Salut James, répondis-je en m'efforçant de sourire.

Mais que faisait donc ce garçon si mignon à m'adresser la parole à moi, « Anderson qui est juste la meilleure amie de la préfète » ? Ne vous y trompez pas. Le seul intérêt qu'il pouvait me trouver était justement d'être la meilleure amie de la préfète. On ne pouvait même pas dire que nous entretenions une quelconque relation amicale. Car 'relation amicale' sous-entendrait une certaine complicité, et des discussions qui ne tourneraient pas uniquement autour d'une certaine rouquine. Là c'était juste, une politesse un peu trop forcée de sa part, destinée à s'attirer les bonnes faveurs de mon amie. D'une certaine manière, Lily avait beau être harcelée, mais je trouvais ma situation bien pire. Il avait beau la poursuivre sans pitié, au moins elle pouvait en être flattée, et si un jour elle se décidait à ouvrir les yeux, ce ne serait qu'un merveilleux commencement pour elle et une raison de plus de briller. Alors que moi… ce n'était que le prétendant de ma meilleure amie un peu trop gonflant et collant mais un futur beau-frère plausible.

- Tu es toute seule ? demanda-t-il alors.

« Non, bien sûr que non, moi et mes amis invisibles on s'apprêtait à aller prendre le thé ». Je sentais déjà le piège se refermer lentement sur moi. « Note pour moi-même : éviter de près ou de loin tout ce qui ressemble à des cheveux mal coiffés ». Bien, j'avais deux solutions à ce moment-là. La première était de trouver à tout prix un nouvel ami, là tout de suite maintenant, qui m'inviterait gentiment dans son compartiment. Peu probable si vous voulez mon avis. La deuxième… laisser le gentil chevelu m'inviter dans son compartiment : ce qu'il allait inévitablement faire, j'en étais convaincue. Oh… j'aurais dû être ravie d'être conviée dans le très convoité compartiment des Maraudeurs, vous trouvez ? On voit bien que James ne vous a jamais bassiné avec son obsession pour Lily.

Il y avait d'abord toute une description sur la perfection et la beauté surnaturelle de la rouquine : « l'éclat de ses yeux me laisse sans voix » qu'il dirait. Berk. Ensuite il commencerait à me questionner sur les vacances de Lily histoire de tâter le terrain et de savoir quel sujet aborder en sa présence. Puis il me demanderait ses éventuels béguins pour aller… 'leur parler'. Et puis il me supplierait littéralement de plaider en sa faveur auprès de Lily. Ce que je ne ferais pas, bien entendu. On voit bien que vous n'avez jamais parlé à Lily. Au moindre mot débutant par 'Po' et finissant par 'tter', elle vous lance un de ces regards… cinq cents sorts la seconde au moins ! Bref. Tout ça pour dire, que pour moi, aller dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs n'avait jamais rien de drôle. Et il ne prendrait à personne l'envie de me jalouser parce que « c'est juste Anderson ».

- Si tu veux, tu peux te joindre à nous, me proposa le Maraudeur.

Tu parles… à peine intéressé. Je me préparais mentalement à subir un assaut de 'Lily, encore Lily et toujours Lily'. Quand diable allait-il comprendre que je n'avais là aucune influence ? Elle était du genre à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il aurait du le savoir depuis le temps. Si j'avais vraiment pu convaincre Lily d'avoir la gentillesse d'être la princesse du chevelu, je l'aurais sans doute fait juste pour qu'il me fiche la paix…

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en souriant. Merci.

J'étais ce genre de filles parfaitement souriantes qui ne se montraient quasiment jamais de mauvaise humeur. La copine sympa en somme, à qui on a très envie de bassiner avec ses stupides histoires d'amour alors que ladite copine est peut-être condamnée à rester solitaire le restant de ses jours. Non, je ne suis pas pessimiste. Ce n'est que la simple réalité de mon quotidien.

- C'est tout naturel, répondit-il enjoué.

Trop obligeant. Vraiment. Et goujat en plus. Il ne m'aidait même pas à tirer mes bagages.

* * *

Six minutes et quarante-sept secondes. C'était la durée exacte durant laquelle James n'avait pas arrêté de parler une seule seconde. Devinez un peu le sujet de son monologue pour voir. C'est bien, vous êtes perspicaces. Je n'étais là que depuis six minutes et quarante-huit secondes, et voilà déjà six minutes et quarante-neuf secondes que je voulais partir. Merlin, pourquoi ses amis ne faisaient-ils rien ? A croire qu'ils avaient fini par se résigner.

- Plus de sept minutes ! s'exclama triomphalement Sirius en regardant sa montre. Aboule la monnaie Peter !

Le concerné grogna de mécontentement avant de glisser quelques pièces dans la main de son ami. Ah, d'accord, c'était pour ça. J'aurais dû parier aussi… James, interloqué, leur jeta un regard réprobateur et vexé. A ce moment-là, Remus n'était pas là pour le soutenir, occupé dans le compartiment des préfets. Le Maraudeur aux binocles, seul contre tous, se mit à bouder, m'épargnant ainsi son charabia inutile tandis que Sirius et Peter se fendaient la poire dans leur coin. Puis au moment même où je me permis un rire, Sirius s'arrêta derechef comme soudainement refroidi par une douche froide. Sympathique. C'était plutôt moi qui m'étais pris la douche froide pour tout dire.

Sirius n'avait jamais été très sympathique à mon égard malgré James et Remus. James, parce qu'il me cirait littéralement les bottes, et Remus parce que c'était une âme charitable. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'étais l'amie de Lily. A vrai dire, il ne semblait pas non plus porter la préfète dans son cœur. Oui, bon… c'est vrai qu'après quelques centaines de retenues, ça pourrait se comprendre. Mais après tout, il l'avait bien cherché. Et moi ? L'avais-je bien cherché ? Si on considérait que s'être lié d'amitié avec une rouquine était un crime, alors oui je l'avais bien cherché. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de haine direct. Encore que là, ça aurait pu m'amuser. Dans mon cas, il se permettait seulement de me montrer à quel point je pouvais être insignifiante en m'enfonçant discrètement six pieds sous terre. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour ça. Oh, évidemment, je pourrais répliquer et lui tenir tête. Si vous en venez à cette évidence, c'est que vous n'avez jamais eu de joute verbale avec cet imbécile. Il est techniquement impossible de lui faire quelque remarque que ce soit sans qu'il ne trouve de quoi répliquer. N'allez pas le féliciter de sa répartie, tout de même ! Parce qu'à la longue c'était terriblement usant. Je préférais donc laisser passer en espérant qu'il m'oublie autant que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard.

Soupir. Décidément. Je les observais avec plus ou moins d'attention sans m'attarder à participer à leur conversation animée. Pourquoi faire ? Dans le meilleur des cas, j'aurais pu dire quelque chose de brillant qu'on aurait aussitôt oublié, et dans le pire des cas j'aurai pu dire quelque chose de parfaitement stupide et on m'aurait tout de même oublié. Ou troisième solution, Sirius m'aurait lancé un long regard hautain qui m'aurait persuadé de ne pas en rajouter.

Ne vous y trompez pas, hein ? On aurait pu dire qu'il ne pouvait guère me supporter, mais il était tout aussi désagréable pour Lily. Et en y repensant, il y avait énormément de gens que Sirius ne pouvait pas supporter. A commencer par les Serpentards, et puis quelques Serdaigles qu'il aurait pu juger de trop barbant avec leur fausse intellectualité qu'ils déballaient à longueur de temps. Ou peut-être les Poufsouffles un peu trop déjantés ou encore ceux qui se montraient d'une gentillesse et d'une naïveté navrante. Tout ça pour dire que Sirius Black ne supportait pas nombre de personnes et que je n'étais point un cas particulier. Et c'était loin d'être le genre d'agacement que Lily pouvait éprouver envers James. Sirius n'était pas le petit garçon qui embêtait la petite fille dans le bac à sable pour lui montrer son affection. Là, c'était une véritable mésentente.

Quel dommage, me direz-vous. Si James sortait un de ces jours avec Lily. Moi en tant que meilleure amie de Lily, et Sirius en tant que meilleur ami de James, vous voyez ? C'est beau de rêver.

- Anderson ! Fais attention ! Prévint vainement Sirius alors que sa malle lévitait jusqu'à lui, me donnant un coup au crâne en passant.

Génial, je pouvais déjà sentir un œuf me pousser sur la boîte crânienne.

- Désolé, je ne maîtrise pas très bien le sort de lévitation, s'excusa-t-il sans grande conviction.

C'est ça, oui. Petit rappel, le sort de lévitation était au programme de première année. Bon, admettons que ce fut un 'accio', ce sort-là, loin d'être au programme des nouveaux, restait néanmoins au programme des quatrièmes années, et nous étions à présent en sixième année. En clair, il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il ne sache maîtriser ni l'un ni l'autre. Quand je vous disais que c'était une véritable mésentente…

J'aurais pu répliquer à ce moment là, pas vrai? Dire une phrase, n'importe laquelle qui n'aurait certes pas calmé mon mal de tête mais mon envie frénétique de lui balancer à mon tour tous mes bagages dans la figure. Mais évidemment, au bout du compte, Sirius n'aurait le droit à aucune réplique cinglante de ma part et encore moins d'une bosse semblable à la mienne. Inutile d'aggraver encore les choses après tout, personne n'avait jamais déclaré la moindre guerre entre Sirius et moi, pas la peine de transformer le compartiment en champ de bataille. D'ailleurs, encore aurait-il fallu que je tienne plus de deux minutes sans me rendre en agitant un ridicule drapeau blanc. A vrai dire, je n'ai absolument rien dit à Sirius, je ne sais même pas trop quelle expression j'ai affiché, mais elle ne devait pas signifier grand chose, puisque personne dans ce compartiment ne tenta même d'y prêter attention. Considérant que cette histoire de malle ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde plus longtemps, parce qu'"Anderson" ne méritait pas non plus qu'on s'y attarde, ils recommencèrent à discuter, et je recommençai à ne rien écouter de ce qu'ils racontaient.

"Anderson"...je détestais qu'on m'appelle comme ça, à vrai dire, je ne suis pas certaine que qui que ce soit apprécie de se faire appeler par son nom de famille, sauf ceux qui possèdent un prénom vraiment minable…Moi, ce serait plutôt mon nom que je trouverais minable. Anderson...le genre de nom pas du tout courant que l'on retrouve sur des centaines de boîtes aux lettres anglaises, si ce n'est pas des milliers, à croire que mon nom présageait déjà que celle qui le porterait serait d'un commun à faire peur. Mais bon, Alice non plus, ça n'avait rien d'original, comme prénom. J'aurais même accepté de m'appeler Gertrude, histoire de me montrer quelque peu originale, mais je ne préfère même pas imaginer la tête de mes parents si je leur faisais part de mon envie de me rebaptiser sous le nom de Gertrude, ou encore Ursula, Hildegarde...Il y avait le choix, mine de rien.

La conversation centrale du compartiment que je n'avais pas même écouté d'un tiers d'oreille portait, apparemment, sur le quidditch...Comme c'est original! Comme quoi, je n'étais pas la seule à savoir entretenir des dialogues d'une banalité pathétique. Comme la majeure partie des sorciers, j'aimais bien le quidditch et comme à peu près tout le monde, je me tenais un minimum au courant des équipes qui devaient jouer les unes contres les autres, de celles qui gagnaient et celles qui perdaient, et j'avais mes équipes favorites. Mais je n'en étais pas au point d'aller m'acheter chaque semaine quidditch magazine et de tapisser les murs de ma chambre de posters de mes joueurs favoris. Sur un balai, je dirais que je sais assez bien voler, mais je ne possède pas le moindre don comme James, par exemple, peut en avoir. Mais bon, je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché à intégrer l'équipe de quidditch, ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas pour moi, j'aurais pu essayer, histoire de tenter de briller un peu, mais je dois être aussi lumineuse qu'une minuscule luciole en plein jour. Comme on dit, c'est comme ça...

-Alors?

Temps de réaction...nan, pas de temps de réaction du temps, il me fallu au moins une bonne longue minute pour me rendre compte que ce "alors" m'était adressé. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence que c'était de moi qu'on parlait quand j'ai vu tous les regards posés sur moi, bon, plus précisément celui de James, les trois autres le regardait soit lui, soit moi, affichant une panoplie de sentiments indéchiffrables à divers degrés sur leur visage. Bizarre...d'habitude, on prend à peine la peine de me regarder, d'ailleurs, autant d'attention portée à mon égard d'un seul coup, c'était quasi-effrayant, eh bien oui, je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être au centre de toutes les attentions, et surtout pas de celles des maraudeurs, alors vous imaginez bien que ma réaction tarda quelque peu. D'ailleurs, quand bien même je savais à présent que le "alors?" m'était adressé, ça ne m'avançait pas à grand chose, pour ne pas dire que ça ne m'avançait à rien du tout. Ben oui, quand je disais ne rien avoir suivi de ce qui s'était dit, je n'exagérai rien du tout, je n'avais en effet absolument rien écouté, ma réponse fut donc la seule et unique réponse que l'on puisse donner en une telle situation :

-Alors quoi?

Très recherché, je sais mais bon, franchement, que vouliez-vous que je dise d'autre? Vous vous en moquez, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien, vous avez bien raison, quoi qu'il en soit, mes quatre interlocuteurs pouvaient sérieusement douter de mes capacités mentales, suite à ma minute de réflexion nécessaire pour cette phrase par ailleurs assez vide d'intérêt, quoique, c'était vrai quoi, j'y pouvais rien si leurs bavardages n'éveillaient aucun intérêt chez moi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je pouvais m'attendre à ce qu'on me demande mon avis sur quoi que ce soit? Certainement pas, sauf peut sur la dernière paire de chaussettes portée par Lily.

-A ton avis, Lily, elle préfère quoi comme équipe? demanda James.

Et toc! J'aurais dû m'en douter! A peine pas prévisible. D'accord, il n'était pas question de chaussettes, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Cette question, il me semblait l'avoir déjà entendu, à croire que James ne savait plus se renouveler, à vrai dire, il m'avait déjà posé tant de questions sur Lily qu'il devait être à cours de questions.

-Tu sais très bien que Lily se moque totalement du quidditch.

Réponse loin d'être fausse, Lily Evans faisait partie de ces rares spécimens sorciers à se moquer du quidditch comme de l'an quarante. Bien sûr, elle allait voir les matchs organisés à Poudlard la plupart du temps (et encore) mais ça s'arrêtait là. Lily avait peut-être ça de très particulier, elle ne cherchait pas à faire comme tout le monde, et contrairement à moi, qui essayait sans y parvenir à me démarquer, elle, elle y parvenait, et Lily n'avait pas la moindre influence sur moi...Enfin bref, là n'était pas la question, d'ailleurs, le temps que je me mette à penser le sujet "Lily fait du quidditch" était déjà passé. Nan, mais sérieusement, on pourrait lui faire une série de bande dessinées, à James, "Lily à la plage", "Lily va à l'école", "Lily mange un sandwich", "Lily à la bibliothèque'"... Et j'en passe...Mais j'oubliais la plus récente d'entre elles, à savoir "Lily ouvre la porte du compartiment", ce qui se passa peu de temps ensuite.

J'inspirai un grand coup avant de me lever de mon siège et de quitter le compartiment avant que James ne m'assiège de nouveau de questions. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils m'aient remarqué. Peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas entendu mon « j'vais aux toilettes » tant ma propre existence pouvait les désintéresser. Je me glissai par la porte du compartiment et regardai autour de moi pour songer à une alternative. Je pouvais toujours squatter un couloir et attendre durant tout le voyage ? Bizarrement l'idée de rester plantée au beau milieu d'un couloir ne me tenta pas plus que ça. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un compartiment tranquille pour roupiller jusqu'à l'arrivée. Tant pis pour mes bagages, de toute façon ils allaient bien arriver à destination. Je devais juste prier pour qu'en cours de route, Sirius n'ait pas la brillante idée de les balancer par la fenêtre.

Maudit soit Potter. Lily devait souvent se répéter cette phrase. Un jour, peut-être aurais-je le courage de lui dire de la fermer. J'en doutais. Il me faisait vraiment trop pitié avec sa petite bouille de petit garçon qui espérait encore. Je n'avais pas le courage de l'envoyer paître. Bon… admettons que je ne veuille pas subir le courroux des Maraudeurs… n'empêche qu'il faisait vraiment pitié parfois.

Ce fut donc dans cet état d'esprit que je me cognai contre une x personne. Enfin 'je me cognai' c'est vite dit. Je dirais plutôt qu'on m'avait littéralement bousculé. Et non, il n'y avait pas de charmant jeune homme pour me rattraper ou un truc du genre. Moi, je m'étais littéralement étalé par terre sans grâce. Et en passant je m'étais de nouveau cogné la tête, raffermissant un peu plus l'œuf qui m'avait poussé sur le crâne. Je me relevai en grognant, mon charmant agresseur n'ayant même pas eu la délicatesse de m'aider. Franck Londubat. Décidément trop mignon pour son propre bien. Mais aussi goujat que Potter (qui n'avait pas daigné m'aider à transporter mes bagages).

- Désolé, hum…

Nous étions dans la même promotion, même maison, quasiment les mêmes options et il n'était toujours pas foutu d'assimiler mon nom depuis plus de cinq ans. Merlin, qu'ai-je fait dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça ? Sûrement quelque chose de particulièrement horrible.

- Alice, répondis-je en maugréant intérieurement.

Il n'avait même pas l'air de me regarder dans les yeux, apparemment pressé de pouvoir repartir. Sympathique.

- Ouais c'est ça, répondit-il distant avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Génial de chez génial. J'époussetai rapidement mon pantalon blanc qui n'apparaissait plus si blanc et poursuivis moi-même mon propre cheminement, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment où aller. Peut-être aurais-je pu aller dans le compartiment de Franck ? J'en doutais. Nous n'étions pas dans une jolie histoire toute fleurie où le joli garçon tombe immédiatement dans les bras de l'héroïne. Dommage. Ca ne m'aurait pas déplu. Je parcourus donc l'ensemble du train et après avoir constaté que tous les compartiments étaient pris, une horrible constatation me frappa de plein fouet. Décidément, il fallait vraiment que ça m'arrive. Etait-ce moi ou les choses commençaient peu à peu à déraper dans mon petit univers d'invisibilité ? Certes. J'exagérai certainement un peu. Mais voyons les choses de mon angle. Choix numéro un : Je pouvais retourner dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, me faire torturer mentalement par James et Sirius. Choix numéro deux : il restait bien un compartiment. Disons que ledit compartiment était cependant occupé par une personne peu recommandable. Et là-dessus vous pouvez me croire quand je disais que Severus n'était pas une 'personne recommandable'. Premièrement, toute personne à moins de trois mètres de lui se trouvait inévitablement dans la ligne de mire des Maraudeurs. Très dangereux. Deuxièmement, il était un des êtres les plus asociaux que la Terre ait porté jusque là. Bon. Avais-je vraiment le choix cependant ? James et Sirius étaient deux. Severus n'était qu'un. La question ne se posait même pas. Un seul était bien plus gérable que deux.

- Sors d'ici.

Bien… je commençai sérieusement à me demander s'il ne valait pas mieux que j'affronte James et Sirius.

- Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs, tentai-je calmement.

J'essayais la méthode pacifique. Ca pouvait marcher… enfin pas sûr. Severus était toujours grognon. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'il sache sourire. Enfin, me direz-vous, ce n'était pas comme si je passais mon temps à faire une étude approfondie de ce Serpentard. Quoique, en ce jour maudit, cela m'aurait bien été utile je dois dire. Je l'observais avec une certaine curiosité. Il était encore en train de gribouiller dans son bouquin et n'avait même pas daigné lever la tête. Je devais avoir une tête à être ignorée. Parce que là, c'était vraiment abusé. Même lui, le pire reclus de l'école…

- Retourne d'où tu viens, insista-t-il froidement sans pour autant me regarder.

Bien. Puisqu'il le prenait comme ça.

- Non, répondis-je sur le même ton en m'asseyant sur la banquette opposée.

Gagné. Il leva enfin la tête de son stupide bouquin et me jugea longuement. Avant de baisser de nouveau la tête vers son ouvrage. Certes, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Mais il m'avait tout de même regardé et s'était maintenant tu. Et toc.

Malheureusement pour moi, il ne pipa mot durant les longues minutes qui suivirent. Je devais être là depuis quoi ? Pas très longtemps en tout cas. Mais le temps semblait se rallonger inextricablement. Super. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Il était d'un ennui. Bon, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais très envie de parler avec lui mais quand même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demandai-je au bout d'un moment.

Pas de réponse évidemment.

- Ca a l'air intéressant.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Les potions ?

Encore et toujours pas de réponse. D'accord. Impossible de le faire parler. Je dus sérieusement me résigner à me taire quand l'heure de manger vint et qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu de réaction. Et après on se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas d'amis. Tss. A la réflexion personne ne se le demandait. Silence et encore silence. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de silences. Trop pesant. Bon sang, mais que faisait la vieille dame et son chariot de friandises ? Elle était longue ! Et j'avais faim moi. Je commençais déjà à entendre mes gargouillements à cause du silence omniprésent.

Sans compter qu'elle serait probablement d'une compagnie plus plaisante que le Serpentard avec lequel je partageais actuellement le compartiment. Et quand bien même ne resterait-elle qu'un tiers de minute, elle aurait certainement mis plus d'animation. Et de plus, j'avais sérieusement faim. Je ne dirais pas que je n'étais pas une gourmande hors pair de même que je ne passais pas mon temps à me gaver de tout et de n'importe quoi. En clair, je n'étais pas du genre « grignoteuse » mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant que je me refusais à manger ces douceurs - ô combien mauvaises pour la santé mais tellement délicieuses pour mon moral – qu'étaient les pâtisseries miniatures et autres friandises de la sorte. Simplement, j'attendais d'en trouver face à moi. Ne connaissez-vous pas le dicton « si tu ne vas pas aux pâtisseries miniatures, elles viendront à toi » ? Et bien maintenant si. Bref, inutile de s'attarder cent ans là-dessus. Quoique, étant donné l'ambiance morte qui régnait dans le compartiment, si je ne me permettais pas de penser à tout et n'importe quoi, j'allais définitivement devenir barge durant les prochaines (et longues) heures à venir. J'avais fréquemment l'impression de ne pas exister. Et à ce moment-là, Severus ne faisait que me conforter dans cette idée. Le nez toujours plongé dans ce bouquin – dont je ne connaîtrais jamais le sujet suivant toutes vraisemblances – il n'avait pas une fois daigné me regarder. Bon… qu'aurais-je pu bien faire ? C'était qu'il me stressait en plus, l'autre là avec son bouquin. J'avais peut-être de quoi m'occuper dans mes valises, mais inutile de préciser que je les avais toutes laissé entre les mains de maraudeurs, dans leur compartiment (d'ailleurs, à cette pensée, je me trouvais loin d'être rassurée). En gros, une multitude de choix s'offraient à moi, à savoir m'ennuyer… m'ennuyer, m'ennuyer, ou mieux, m'ennuyer. J'avais choisi les quatre possibilités. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ennuyant de s'ennuyer. Et je n'arrivais même pas à m'ennuyer silencieusement. Mon ventre émettait des gargouillements incontrôlables. Et je pouvais m'estimer heureuse d'être dans le même compartiment que Severus, parce que s'il entendait les grognements incessants de mon estomac (difficile de ne pas les entendre), il avait l'amabilité de ne point faire de commentaires. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir en dire autant de tous mes camarades qui n'auraient certainement pas laissé passer l'occasion de me descendre en flèche. Ce supplice infligé à mon estomac cessa enfin quand la voix salvatrice de la vendeuse de friandises s'éleva à mon oreille, prononçant son habituel :

- Vous voulez quelque chose ?

D'accord, à chaque fois qu'elle disait cette phrase, elle parlait comme si elle s'adressait à des enfants en bas âge. Qu'on ait onze ou dix-sept ans ne changeait rien pour elle. Mais là n'était pas la question. De toute manière, la réaction que j'eus en entendant la phrase tant attendue ne pouvait pas être considéré comme le geste le plus mature du monde, mais je m'en moquai, j'étais affamée, voilà tout. Je me levai d'un bond et m'avançai d'un pas léger jusqu'au chariot à friandises, non sans avoir auparavant demandé à Severus s'il voulait que je lui prenne quelque chose (inutile de préciser qu'il n'a rien répondu du tout). Puisque j'avais faim et de l'argent, je ne me privai pas de le dépenser à tout va en chocogrenouilles, fondants du chaudron et patacitrouilles. J'évitai les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, j'avais toujours eu la chance immense de tomber sur les pires parfums existant au monde, alors non merci. Une fois mes friandises payées, j'allai me rasseoir. Si Severus s'était peut-être vu agacé par mes incessants grognements de ventre, ce n'était rien à côté du bruit que je faisais en déchirant le plastique qui entourait mes friandises. Encore heureux que je savais manger silencieusement. Et tout en mangeant, j'arrivais à m'ennuyer, après avoir savouré les premières bouchées de friandises, satisfaite d'avoir enfin quelque chose en bouche... Je terminai par les chocogrenouilles puisque, comme on dit, il faut toujours garder le meilleur pour la fin, enfin, ce n'était pas tant pour le chocolat que j'aimais m'acheter des chocogrenouilles, mais pour les cartes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Comme beaucoup, je collectionnais les cartes chocogrenouilles, ou du moins, j'essayai de les collectionner, parce que la moitié du temps, je perdais mes cartes et les dispersais aux quatre coins de la maison, après quoi ma mère avait la judicieuse idée de les jeter à la poubelle. Enfin bref, j'avais acheté en tout et pour tout trois chocogrenouilles ce qui faisait donc (intelligents matheux) trois cartes. L'une d'elle représentait Paracelse, de son vrai nom Auroleus Phillipus Theophrastus Bombastus von Hohenheim (rien que ça), sinistre inconnu qui avait bien dû faire quelque chose d'important, une autre représentait Merlin, un grand classique, malgré le nettoyage quotidien de ma mère, il devait m'en rester au moins trois, la troisième carte représentait Hengist de Woodcroft, sa tête me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais à part ça... Enfin bref, levant légèrement les yeux de mes cartes, je regardai un instant Severus, qui n'avait toujours pas quitté son bouquin des yeux.

-Tu les collectionnes toi aussi?

Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je persistais encore à tenter une communication. Je devais vraiment, mais alors vraiment être au comble de l'ennui, inutile, bien évidemment, de préciser que Severus avait totalement ignoré ma question.

-J'ai la carte de Merlin, je l'ai déjà en triple, si tu veux je te la donne...

Mouais... Comme c'était à prévoir, pas de réponse. Parler à Severus était aussi utile que de parler à un mur.

-Tu aimes les chocogrenouilles?

Bon, d'accord, je déclarai rapidement forfait, ce Serpentard était désespérément désespérant. Severus était le genre même de type qui n'avait pas à se forcer pour paraître antipathique. Je l'observai discrètement. Bien qu'il n'en ait sans doute pas envie, Severus était d'une certaine manière sur le devant de la scène. Après tout, n'était-il pas connu sous le sobriquet de 'Servilus' ? Il y avait tout de même un certain mérite à devenir l'ennemi déclaré des Maraudeurs. Non pas que je l'enviais. Sa situation n'était franchement pas enviable après tout. Entre les coups bas et les insultes qu'il devait constamment subir. Mais d'une certaine manière, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de jalouser. Lui, il était quelqu'un.

* * *

La joue contre la fenêtre, la fraîcheur de la vitre glacée me faisait doucement somnoler. C'était assez agréable je dois dire. J'étais dans un état d'esprit, intermédiaire entre l'éveil et le sommeil. C'est dingue, mais comme ça, je dois dire que ma vie me passait au-dessus de la tête. Je n'y pensais pas réellement. Et pourtant, je les ressassais sans relâche. Le sommeil me rendait plus lucide. Et qu'avais-je accompli jusque là ? Pas grand chose digne d'intérêt si vous voulez mon avis. Pourtant, je n'avais pas le droit de me considérer comme malheureuse. Je n'avais rien de concret à reprocher à ma chienne de vie. Et c'est à peine si je me rendis compte que je m'assoupis. Je luttais cependant mentalement pour ne pas ronfler ou encore ouvrir la bouche en dormant. Certes, Severus n'avait rien d'un grand colporteur, mais j'avais tout de même ma dignité. Je ne connaissais pas exactement la nature de mon rêve, mais j'aurais tout de même espéré l'explorer un peu plus longtemps…

Je commençais à sortir de mon inconscient où plutôt avais été forcée en entendant la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir brutalement...Nan mais sérieusement, ce fut tellement brutal que même Severus prit la peine de quitter son livre des yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Ce bruit fut suivi de quelque chose qui ne pouvait que me forcer à me lever, à savoir une voix douce et mélodieuse, reconnaissable entre toutes :

- ALICE !!

- ANDERSON !! Rugit une seconde voix.

Lily Evans suivie de près par les Maraudeurs au complet. Un tableau assez ironique en soi. Je posai tour à tour des yeux encore confus sur chacun d'entre eux, émergeant peu à peu de mon état de somnolence. Il n'y avait qu'une hypothèse à peu près valable. Lily était venue me chercher, James l'avait suivi, Sirius avait suivi James (pas Lily c'est sûr…), Remus avait suivit James et Sirius, Peter les avaient tous suivi. Vous suivez ?

- Ouais, marmonnai-je d'une voix ensommeillée, c'est moi… je crois.

Je n'avais jamais été très cohérente au réveil. Mais je crois qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'avait entendu car ils avaient à présent tous les yeux rivés sur Severus qui lui-même les toisait.

- Servilus, lâcha James qui paraissait s'être enfin (un minimum) désintéressé de Lily.

- Chevelu, se contenta de dire Severus d'un ton glacial.

C'était une façon comme une autre de dire 'bonjour' après tout. Quoique pas très chaleureuse, certes. En un tiers de seconde, Severus était devenu l'objet d'attention des Maraudeurs, et moi-même j'étais redevenue l'invisibilité incarnée. Je ne pouvais même pas prétendre à l'attention de ma meilleure amie qui, elle, semblait plus préoccupée par surveiller étroitement les Maraudeurs et leurs moindres gestes.

- Dégagez.

Severus montrait une fois de plus l'inventivité qui était la sienne quant à sa manière de discourir, il m'avait presque dit la même chose quelques heures plus tôt. Ce devait être une de leurs nombreuses "formules de politesse" obligatoirement adressée d'ennemi juré à ennemi juré. Il faut dire qu'ils en avaient tous une certaine panoplie.

-Hors de question! Assura Sirius, pas si vite!

Comme c'était à prévoir, il s'installa dans le compartiment, plus précisément à côté de moi, mais j'aurais pu être un édredon qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence, suivant le mouvement, James, Remus et Peter s'installèrent à leur tour, encerclant de cette manière Severus...Et moi aussi, par la même occasion, mais je ne sais pas s'ils l'avaient remarqué. Lily, elle, restait à l'entrée du compartiment, les bras croisés, elle semblait attendre...Quoi? Qu'elle ait vraiment quelque chose à reprocher aux maraudeurs? Eh bien oui, il fallait croire, genre "j'attends que vous fassiez un faux pas" pour me la jouer préfète et vous donner une sanction à la hauteur. James, qui était assis juste à côté de Severus jeta un coup d'oeil au livre que Severus avant entre les mains, le Serpentard le ferma alors d'un geste sec.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne sommes pas venus pour tes beaux yeux, ajouta Sirius.

Pourtant, je doutais réellement qu'ils soient tous là pour moi. Ils semblaient pourtant largement préférer disputer Severus que de me porter la moindre attention. Et c'était une erreur, parce qu'aussitôt dit, une multitude de regards tomba sur moi. Sirius me foudroyait littéralement du regard. Lily de même. Remus m'adressait un regard contrit. Severus me regardait indifféremment. Peter regardait les mouches voler : elles avaient apparemment bien plus d'intérêt que moi. Et James regardait Lily.

- Euh…

Ce fut la seule réponse pertinente qui me vint à l'esprit. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils me laissèrent le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, bordel ?! S'exclama Sirius.

- Je t'ai cherchée partout ! Enchaîna Lily.

- Tu pactises avec cette crapule, maintenant ?! Reprit Sirius.

- Toi, je vais te… commença Severus d'un ton menaçant.

James le coupa tout aussitôt en dégainant sa baguette pour faire face au Serpentard qui en avait fait de même.

- On t'a pas sonné le cafard.

-Va te coiffer!

Bon, il fallait l'avouer, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'aller se coiffer un peu, mais c'était qu'il avait l'air d'y tenir, à ses cheveux en bataille, James! A moins qu'il ne s'amusait à passer une main dans ses cheveux toutes les cinq minutes par question de vie ou de mort...

James examina un moment les cheveux de Severus en fronçant les sourcils…

-Franchement, tu es vraiment mal placé pour dire ce genre de choses...

Pour le coup, je devais admettre que James n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il était de notoriété publique que Severus saurait gagner haut la main au concours de la chevelure la plus grasse. C'était un grand classique dans l'histoire de la blague destinée à faire enrager Severus.

- La ferme, microbe chevelu, rétorqua Severus.

Là, vous voyez!

- Tu es la dernière personne à qui je demanderais des conseils capillaires si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta Sirius.

- Moi j'utilise un peigne au moins.

- Chose tout à fait inutile en voyant le résultat, dit James en tenant toujours sa baguette.

Aucun des deux n'avait encore lancé de sorts, se contentant de leurs vannes vaseuses. Lily, quant à elle, ne m'avait toujours pas lâché du regard.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu venue ici, bon sang ? Soupira-t-elle. J'ai bien du fouiller tous les compartiments.

Aussitôt, Sirius revint au galop, laissant à James et Severus le soin de poursuivre leur joute verbale.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! Tu es dans le compartiment d'un Serpentard ! De CE Serpentard ! Qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire ! Et toi, comme une grosse tarée, tu lui ronfles tranquillement sous le nez à sa merci ?!

J'aurais bien voulu lui répliquer qu'il avait une paranoïa démesurée, mais Lily s'en chargeait déjà.

- Ca suffit Black ! Protesta-t-elle. Je ne te permets pas d'insulter mon amie !

- Je te demande ta permission peut-être ?!

- Tu crois vraiment que tu vaux plus que « CE Serpentard » ?! Quelle arrogance.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ?!

Les tons haussaient progressivement, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. C'était sans doute une question de temps. Et je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir être là pour le voir. J'avais la sensation de remonter le temps. Mes parents m'avaient une fois emmené voir un opéra, il y avait fort longtemps. J'étais à peine âgée de cinq ans. Pour moi les acteurs ne faisaient qu'hurler à qui mieux, mieux. De là-haut sur leur scène, ils étaient inatteignables dans leur forteresse de lumière. Et je les regardais en spectatrice éloignée de leur monde fait d'éclat et de beauté. L'irréalité du moment me frappa de plein fouet. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Severus et même Peter étaient les acteurs de leur propre opéra. Je n'étais là qu'en tant que spectatrice muette. L'invisibilité des coulisses, l'ombre des rideaux pourpres, c'était moi, encore et toujours, inlassablement. Lily et Sirius se disputaient. James et Severus bavardaient hostilement. Remus et Peter tentaient de calmer les choses. Et moi je regardais. Une fois de plus. Spectatrice. Quand le spectacle ne lui plaît pas, un spectateur peut partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Alice ! Où tu vas ?!

Ce fut la dernière parole que je perçus, tandis que je refermais la porte sans bruit. Et le silence de nouveau. Un silence si apaisant. Et pourtant si froid. Mes pas silencieux me menaient instinctivement loin de cette source de tension. Je n'étais même pas sûre que les autres aient eu vent de ma sortie précipitée. Remus ou Peter peut-être. Mais même pas Lily.

* * *

J'avais la tête vide de toute pensée cohérente. La fatigue sans doute. Ou bien la lassitude. Je ne savais pas exactement combien de temps j'avais dû errer dans les couloirs du train pour trouver un autre compartiment. Mais je repris peu à peu le cours de mes pensées, j'étais blottie sur une banquette, enveloppée dans différents manteaux et capes délaissés par leurs propriétaires. Seule une fillette de onze ans se trouvait dans le compartiment. Les bagages divers laissaient supposer d'autres occupants. La porte s'ouvrant fut la dernière chose que j'aperçus avant de me laisser de nouveau submerger par le sommeil. L'envie de me laisser aller et de ne penser à rien. J'en avais tout bonnement assez de cette vie ingrate. Quelle meilleure manière que de commencer l'année ? Entre des Maraudeurs à la con, une Lily qui ne se rendait pas compte, des amours que je n'avais pas et un Servilus pas commode. Aurais-je mieux fait de rester au lit ce matin-là ? Sans aucun doute. Ma vie était d'une monotonie navrante. Et les seuls évènements que j'aurais pu considérer comme rythmés, je n'étais que là pour les regarder. Je pouvais presque entendre la musique de fond. Vous savez, quand vous écoutez une chanson : vous laissez vos pensées vagabonder à leur guise et les images défilent sous vos yeux comme dans un film. Et tout ça me glisse entre les doigts : ces images lointaines et insaisissables.

Plongée dans un sommeil léger, j'entendais les voix autour de moi, incapable d'en saisir le moindre sens mais néanmoins heureuse dans mon brouillard protecteur. La lumière filtrait lentement à travers mes paupières sans pour autant me déranger. De ma vision floue, les lumières convergeaient dans tous les sens comme ricochant sur des milliers de miroirs invisibles dans un magnifique ballet lumineux dont j'étais la seule spectatrice. Les bruits de fond me semblaient d'harmonieuses mélodies que je n'aurais su retranscrire. Elles me berçaient à un rythme régulier. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une éternité que je me décidai à ouvrir lentement les yeux pour ne pas risquer de chambouler mes sens. Un grognement peu féminin (très loin du petit gémissement délicat de la belle au bois dormant à son réveil) franchit le seuil de mes lèvres. La première chose que je vis : une paire de yeux incroyablement bleus et puissants qui me coupèrent le souffle. C'est pas que je sois du genre à m'effrayer pour un rien, mais je suis sûr que si vous étiez à ma place et que la première chose que vous voyiez à votre réveil est une paire d'yeux, vous aussi vous auriez sursauté... Malgré tout, je ne pu m'empêcher de me trouver stupide d'avoir réagit ainsi, sans doute parce que la paire d'yeux en question appartenait à une demi-portion première-annéenne aux jolis nattes blondes, elle était toute mimi d'ailleurs, mais Merlin, que les premières années pouvaient être minuscules! Et je ne pus que parfaitement m'en rendre compte quand je fus entièrement levée, il y avait plus d'une paire d'yeux dans le compartiment, à vrai dire, pour être précise, il y en avait quatre, et toutes les quatre étaient occupés à me fixer. Pour une fois que j'étais le centre des attentions... Mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'être agréable à ça, eh puis, pas étonnant qu'ils me regardent de travers, qu'est-ce qu'une sixième année venait faire là, à pioncer dans le compartiment de premières années, non, même pas des premières années, des futurs premières années? Enfin, bon, pas de quoi perdre contenance, hein? Après tout, j'avais cinq ans de plus qu'eux, pourquoi devrais-je m'impressionner? N'empêche que je ne faisais pas partie de ceux qui parvenaient à affirmer leur évidente supériorité quand cette dernière ne pouvait pas même être remise en question, je me sentais trop effacée et insignifiante pour ça. Aucune idée de comment il fallait réagir quand une farandole de schtroumpfs vous observait d'un oeil intrigué... Finalement, j'avais décidé de jouer la carte de la fille dans les vappes qui venait seulement de se réveiller et qui devait encore bailler et s'étirer une demi-douzaine de fois avant de décider ce qu'il conviendrait de faire ensuite. Finalement, ça a eu du bon, la petite fille aux nattes blondes m'a finalement adressé un timide "salut", auquel je n'avais au moins pas grande difficulté à répondre. Pour eux, il semblait que la glace avait été rompue, et je m'étais un long moment demandé si le silence ne valait pas mieux, voir mille fois mieux, car dès lors qu'à mon tour je leur eus adressé un "salut" plus ou moins convaincu, il leur sembla que je n'étais pas une bête curieuse prête à leur sauter dessus à tous moments. Et par conséquent, ils commencèrent à me bombarder de questions à l'intérêt plus ou moins grand.

-Tu as quel âge?

-C'est grand comment, Poudlard?

-Tu as déjà vu Dumbledore?

-Il ressemble à quoi?

-T'étais aussi grande quand t'étais en première année?

-T'es dans quelle maison?

-C'est quoi une maison?

-C'est vrai qu'il y a un préfet par maison?

-On aura combien d'heures par jour?

-Tu collectionnes les cartes chocogrenouilles?

-Tu as un animal de compagnie?

-C'est quoi ton équipe de quidditch préférée?

-Tu fais partie d'une équipe?

-Moi je ferais partie d'une équipe!

-C'est vrai qu'on a le droit d'utiliser sa baguette en dehors des cours?

Misère... Mais Merlin, que vouliez-vous vraiment que je réponde à tout ça? Nan mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être curieux quand même, un gamin de onze ans! Je suis sûre qu'à leur âge je ne posais pas autant de questions, et encore moins à une ado de seize ans, aussi effacée soit-elle. Bon, par quoi je commençais, moi? En plus je ne me souvenais même plus des premières questions qu'ils m'avaient posées. A la recherche d'une inspiration quelconque, et surtout pour éviter de croiser les regards à nouveau fixés sur moi, mon regard tomba sur la vitre, qui révélait un ciel bien sombre , ben voilà, la nuit commençait à tomber...

-Hum... je pense qu'il serait temps que vous mettiez vos uniformes.

Mouais ben c'était vrai quoi, ils étaient pas encore habillés! Et moi non plus, d'ailleurs, il fallait y remédier, mais bon, disons que je n'étais qu'à moitié emballée à l'idée de me changer dans le compartiment des demis portions et...Merlin! Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, je n'avais même pas mon uniforme! Il était resté dans le compartiment des maraudeurs... S'il s'y trouvait toujours... Décidément, je crois que je n'avais jamais passé un voyage aussi horrible à bord du poudlard express, nan, franchement, j'espérais de tout coeur ne pas avoir à faire un trajet pareil, la prochaine fois je m'arrangerais pour me mettre avec...avec je sais pas qui, mais plus jamais ça! J'en étais même à espérer que Lily ne soit pas nommée préfète-en-chef de Poudlard (ce qui n'aurait absolument rien eut d'étonnant) rien que pour être sûre d'être en bonne compagnie la prochaine fois. Bon, ces premières années n'avaient rien de méchants mais bon, voilà, quoi...

Dans un ennui total, j'attendais la fin du trajet, les premières années avaient fini par ne plus s'intéresser à moi (comme c'était prévisible) et parlaient entre eux d'un ton surexcité, se demandant encore et toujours comment se déroulerait leur toute première année à Poudlard. Enfin, le train s'est arrêté, les schtroumpfs s'étaient levés d'un bond afin de quitter le compartiment, prêt à se faire tremper dans les inévitables barques qui les conduiraient à Poudlard. Pour ma part, je ne me suis pas vraiment pressée, malgré mon enthousiasme à l'idée d'enfin quitter le train, espérant que je ne me retrouverais pas à nouveau en compagnie trop singulière pour moi dans les diligences, avant de sortir, je fis un détour par le compartiment des maraudeurs (qui heureusement étaient déjà partis), mes bagages ne s'y trouvaient évidemment pas. Avec un peu de chance, Lily les avait pris, avais-je pensé sans grande conviction. Poussant un léger soupir, et du coup toujours pas habillée, je quittai le train.

* * *

_Déjà la fin... vous avez tout lu? Vraiment? En voilà qui n'ont pas immédiatement fui dès les premières lignes Alors pour ceux que ça intéresse (vous êtes foules forcément...), les mises à jours devraient ('devraient' pas 'sauront') être espacées de deux semaines. Les deux prochains chapitres qui seront sans doute assez courts... (euh ouais plus que celui-là...) seront des chapitres annexes qui reprendront le chapitre 1 d'un autre point de vue (Severus et Sirius en principe). Cette fois-ci nous ne les écrirons pas ensembles mais séparément, chacune de nous ayant en charge un chapitre. Bon ben vouala... c'était la petite note de fin à titre informatif et sans grand intérêt A dans deux semaines )_


	3. Chapitre Annexe 1 : Le Mauvais Rôle

_Merci à tous pour les reviews :-) (au passage, pour Darkmoony et sa question... difficile de répondre quand la review n'est ni signée ni accompagnée d'une adresse e-mail '). Donc, bref... je poste rapidement le premier chapitre annexe du Lapin Malin qui n'est malheureusement pas disponible pour le moment. Vacances, vacances... Elle s'est d'ailleurs récemment crée un compte sur (son prfil disponible dans les favoris de Roselephantine), si vous sentez d'humeur allez lire 'Désintoxication', OS complètement délirant xD (c'était le petit passage pub...) bref... le chapitre..._

**_

* * *

_**

Le Mauvais Rôle

C'était la rentrée... Je ne sais pas trop ce que la rentrée inspirait en moi, pas plus que l'idée de retourner chez moi, en fait. Plus simplement, je crois que je ne me sentais chez moi nulle part, chez moi il y avait... ma famille... à Poudlard il y avait les quatre idiots de première catégorie. Non mais j'ai quand même failli crever à cause d'eux, et eux, ils trouvent encore prétexte à s'en amuser... Puéril, l'ennui, c'était que plus les années passaient, plus leur âge mental semblait régresser, comme s'il faisait partie d'une espèce à part impossible d'évoluer... Ou bien qui ne faisait qu'évoluer dans le sens inverse. C'était sans doute le cas. Bref, c'était donc le jour de la rentrée, et comme chaque jour de la rentrée, on m'a laissé à la gare, pas d'adieux déchirants, et un "aurevoir" à peine perceptible... D'un côté, je préférais ça, même des deux côtés, d'ailleurs, les aurevoirs à vous briser le coeur (et au passage les côtes), très peu pour moi...  
J'ai donc traversé le mur qui séparait les voies 9 et 10 tout seul, et, une fois arrivé sur la voie 9 3/4 je n'ai même pas pris la peine de faire attention à ceux qui se trouvaient alentour, d'une part parce qu'alentour n'étaient que manifestations d'amour exagéré et pathétique, et d'autre part parce que je n'avais absolument personne à attendre à la gare, je n'ai jamais eu à attendre personne de ma vie, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment cherché, d'ailleurs, c'était comme ça, peut-être pouvait-on voir en ma solitude une exclusion imposée par tous les autres, peut-être... Moi j'y voyais plutôt un choix, bien que, dans un sens, peut-être étais-je malgré tout exclu, je ne sais pas... De toute manière, je m'en moquais complètement, si vous n'aviez pas compris.  
Je suis monté directement dans le train, je faisais d'ailleurs partie des premiers à m'y trouver, les autres préféraient s'attarder bêtement sur le quai, bon, après tout, c'étaient leurs oignons, et ça me faisait une belle jambe, non pas que ma jambe soit forcément belle... M'enfin bon, vous comprenez... Oh et puis zut, je sais même pas pourquoi je m'adresse vous d'abord, pour ce que ça vous m'intéressait (et que ça doit vous intéresser). J'ai pris place dans le wagon vide le plus proche, évidemment, je n'allais pas prendre place dans un wagon plein, faut pas exagérer, non plus. Enfin, bon, là n'est pas la question, loin s'en faut.  
J'ai déposé mes bagages dans le filet à bagages (sans blague? Vous pensiez que j'allais les déposer où?), j'en ai juste sorti plume, encrier, et livre de potions. Bah quoi? Ça vous pose un problème, peut-être? Oh, et puis, pourquoi je continue à m'adresser à vous, moi? - Peut-être parce qu'ils sont en train de te lire...- j'en ai rien à f...-Eh, restes poli-...-Bon, on peux poursuivre?- Ouais, ouais, c'est bon!... -Donc...Je peux continuer où l'auteur va encore me faire une remarque dénuée d'intérêt?- ça va, ça va, j'ai rien dit!- Mouais... J'ai donc sorti de ma valise de quoi écrire ainsi qu'un livre de potions.  
Peut-être que certains se demandent ce que j'avais l'intention de faire avec ma plume, mon encrier et mon livre de potion, et ils mériteraient d'être réprimandés, parce qu'ils avaient qu'à lire le sixième livre, d'abord, na!- Eh... mais qu'est-ce que t'écris, toi, encore? Jamais je parlerai comme ça, moi! -Oh, ça va, je voulais juste faire de l'humour -Hilarant...  
Depuis ma première année, j'ai pris l'habitude de mettre des annotations dans mes livres de cours, vous me direz, pleins de gens font ça, ils notent des commentaires qu'ils croient drôles (du genre de l'auteur de ce chapitre qui n'a ni queue ni tête) à côté de mots qu'ils n'ont pas compris et n'ont même pas cherché à comprendre, ou bien ils s'amusent à faire des dessins et autres caricatures dignes de premières années de maternelles. Oui, je n'étais pas le seul à annoter mes livres de cours, mais moi, au moins, je ne gaspillais pas mon encre et ne gâchais pas les feuilles utilisées pour chaque bouquin en imbécillités, preuves d'une immaturité et d'un âge mental équivalent à un gamin de deux ans, et encore. Non, j'y écris seulement certaines indications qui peuvent simplifier les choses, du moins, je veux dire, les écrivains de ce genre de bouquins compliquent tout, encore et toujours, surtout en ce qui concernent les potions. Ils n'ont absolument rien compris à la subtilité et à la finesse dans laquelle résidait la préparation d'une potion, ce que ça impliquait, l'importance que ça avait... Pour eux, préparer une potion, c'est suivre une simple recette de cuisine, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que CERTAINS (je ne vise évidemment absolument personne) sont encore capable de faire exploser leurs chaudrons en suivant les recettes en questions, c'est d'un pathétique... Je ne joue pas au petit chimiste, je me contente de... transformer les choses... de faire les choses à ma manière. Si certains acceptent de suivre simplement les consignes comme de gentils petits robots, c'est leur problème, en tout cas, ce ne sera jamais mon cas. Bien sûr, quand je parle de faire parfois fi des consignes, je ne veux pas parler de ces gens qui bafouent stupidement le règlement en s'en prenait impunément aux autres élèves et en se croyant ô combien intéressants et intelligents, attendant seulement qu'on les félicite pour leur crétinerie et leur impotence (là encore, je ne vise personne, bien sûr).  
Les potions m'ont toujours fascinés... Sans doute à cause de leur complexité, de leur multiplicité, quand certains y voient une matière assommante, moi j'y vois un art... Mais je ne partage apparemment cette vision avec personne, pas même avec notre professeur de potion, mais il n'est de loin pas à la hauteur du rang qu'on lui associe, il est juste bon à se trouver des relations pour pouvoir perdurer en se camouflant derrière la comfortabilité accessoire et provisoire que lui apportent la situation qu'il se crée. Poudlard aurait plutôt intérêt à lui trouver rapidement un professeur plus compétent...  
Enfin qu'importe, toute cette parenthèse quelque peu inutile pour dire que je m'appliquai donc à écrire dans mon livre de potion... Peut-être que dans le train qui mène jusqu'à Poudlard et pour profiter des derniers instants qui me séparaient de la rentrée, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose de plus... distrayant... qui aurait relevé d'une inutilité pure et simple... Ceux qui veulent ajouter un peu de mou au ramolissage de cerveau qu'ils ont subi durant tout l'été, à ne pas ouvrir le moindre livre, et à passer leurs temps allongés sur une chaise longue tout en se cramant la peau et en pensant que ça leur donne un genre, libre à eux. Je me livrais au moins à une activité utile. Eh puis ce "manuel avancé de préparation des potions" avait besoin de plus d'une amélioration, tenez, il suffisait de se rendre seulement à la dixième page... Elle serait bientôt noircie d'encre. Il s'agissait de la réalisation du philtre du mort-vivant... Beaucoup à modifier en somme. Non mais vraiment, comment pouvait-on concevoir qu'il suffisait de couper bêtement une fève soporifique pour en extraire tout le jus. Ils pourraient quand même avoir assez de jugeote pour savoir qu'écraser la fève avec le plat d'une lame de couteau permettait de mieux extraire le jus qu'en la coupant... Première annotation...  
Le train venait de démarrer, j'avais déjà eu le temps de griffonner une dizaine d'annotations sur mon exemplaire du "manuel avancé de préparation des potions" sans prêter vraiment attention au mouvement du train ou encore aux voix qu'on entendait dans les compartiments d'à côté, à vrai dire, je pensais que rien ne troublerait le silence que je pouvais savourer à l'instant... Mais comme souvent et pour beaucoup, dans ce genre de moments, j'avais tort. Quelques minutes après le départ du train, la porte du compartiment s'est ouverte, au début, je n'ai même pas pris la peine de lever les yeux de mon livre, je n'allais pas gâcher mon précieux temps à ça, et en plus, en règle générale, personne n'avait envie de partager son compartiment avec moi, donc j'aurais pu rester seul, à moins qu'ils ne s'agissent des quatre crétins, bien sûr... La personne n'avait pourtant toujours pas pris la décision de partir, restant plantée devant l'entrée. Je lui ai donc accordé une once de regard.  
C'était... Anderson, ouais, c'est ça, Anderson, la blonde qui traîne tout le temps avec Evans, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait, pourquoi ne restait-elle pas avec la Evans en question? Question idiote... Evans était préfète. Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait pour s'en aller?  
-Sors d'ici!  
Ceci dit, je me suis remis à mon livre, elle allait bien finir par s'en aller, mais il semblait qu'elle veuille insister alors qu'elle ajouta un : "Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs" qui apparaissait comme une tentative de communication pacifique avec l'ennemi. Il devait bien y avoir des places ailleurs, non? Et puis, elle n'avait qu'à s'enfermer avec des premières années, après tout, elle se serait peut-être sentie mieux entourée. Je lui ai une nouvelle fois demandée de partir, les yeux dans mon livre, parce que je n'avais pas que ça à faire que de la dévisager. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle rester ici? Elle avait été poursuivie par des crapauds-buffles ou quoi? M'enfin...  
- Retourne d'où tu viens!  
C'était ça... Qu'elle aille paître chez les crapauds-buffles, ça m'était bien égal. Mais elle ne partit pas du tout, au contraire, elle se contenta d'un simple "non" avant de s'asseoir sur la banquette opposée. J'ai levé les yeux de mon livre. Mais c'était qu'elle insistait, en plus... Oh, et puis, elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, elle était plutôt du genre...passive, enfin je suppose, on entendait jamais parler d'elle, et à vrai dire, si certains profs ne prenaient pas la peine de faire l'appel à chaque début d'heure, je ne sais même pas si j'aurais retenu son nom, enfin, si son nom est bien Anderson... Du moment qu'elle restait sur sa banquette et qu'elle ne tentait pas de se taper la causette, qu'elle soit là n'était pas si grave.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lis?Elle pourrait se taire, non, quitte à rester là? Non mais vraiment...  
-ça a l'air intéressant...  
Tu parles. Est-ce qu'elle savait seulement lire?  
-Les potions?  
Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire? Elle croyait quoi? Qu'on allait engager une conversation bien sympathique autour de deux tasses, des biscuits et une théière? Cette fille ne gagnait vraiment pas à être connue... Sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne l'était pas...  
Heureusement, elle n'insista pas trop longtemps, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle se mette à parler toute seule, mais apparemment, elle ne radotait pas encore, tant mieux pour elle... Comme le calme faisait du bien.. A part quelques rires qui retombaient en écho dans le couloir, plus un bruit, enfin pouvoir lire tranquille...  
-Vous voulez quelque chose?  
J'avais soudainement cette impression idiote, vous savez, quand vous avez l'impression que le monde entier vient de se liguer contre vous pour vous faire passer le plus mauvais des instants, et ce sans raison. Bon bien sûr, cette dame au chariot, elle faisait que son boulot, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être exaspérant, tout de même! Il ne manquerait plus qu'Anderson lui achète quelque chose...Elle a acheté quelque chose... Non, dire quelque chose ne suffirait pas à définir la quantité de trucs qu'elle avait acheté. Elle allait vraiment manger tout ça? Bon, après c'était son problème, et si elle se rendait malade, tant mieux! Quoique, manquerait plus qu'il lui prenne l'envie de me vomir dessus après... Mais en fait, elle fit pire. Etait-il vraiment possible de faire autant de bruit avec des emballages de friandises? A croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. Peut-être était-ce le cas, d'ailleurs... Malgré tout, je feins l'indifférence, la laissant ingurgiter ses cochonneries. Allez, maintenant, elle allait manger silencieusement (nan, parce que tout le monde sait qu'on parce que tout le monde sait qu'on parle pas la bouche pleine). Bon... Elle mangeait la bouche fermé (un minimum d'éthique, tout de même), mais est-ce qu'elle faisait vraiment exprès de faire autant de bruit avec ces...d'emballages. Comme j'avais rien de mieux à faire que de jouer la carte de l'indifférence.Mais pourquoi cherchait-elle à faire la conversation? Elle ne pouvait pas tout simplement me laisser tranquille, je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler, et son envie à elle devait être particulièrement mitigé... Alors, qu'elle me foute la paix. Non mais voilà, elle commençait à m'interroger au sujet des cartes chocogrenouilles, vous savez, ces cartes débilissimement débiles que tout le monde se sentait obligé de collectionner, s'ils voulaient en savoir plus sur les sorciers célèbres, ils avaient qu'à acheter un bouquin complet, c'était plus précis, et ça ne s'embarrassait pas d'idioties du genre : "Adalbert Turnerdhorfellen aime passer ses vacances à la mer et jouer aux cartes explosives"... Tout ça, c'était purement et simplement un attrape-nigaud de première catégorie. Et, si l'on observait la chose attentivement, tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient des nigauds de première catégorie... M'enfin, ça, c'était leur problème, s'il voulait collectionner ces cartes au demeurant laide tout simplement parce qu'un type venait s'y pointer de temps à autres et sans même prendre la peine de lire ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de marquer à son sujet. Non, inutile d'ouvrir le débat "collectionneur de chocogrenouille?", mais si elle songeait à amorcer le débat "il serait temps que je me barre de ce compartiment", je la soutiendrais, bien sûr.Si elle savait ce qu'elle pouvait en faire, de sa carte de Merlin- Eh, restes poli- mais t...- C'est moi qui décide, d'abord.  
On aurait pu croire que le calme ne reviendrait jamais, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien oui, au comble de l'étonnement général, il était revenu, Anderson avait finalement décidé de s'endormir, le choix le plus judicieux qu'elle ait fait depuis son entrée dans le compartiment (ce qui en soit n'était pas un choix judicieux). Et en plus, elle ne ronflait pas! Comme quoi, certains miracles étaient encore possible...Enfin non, le terme miracle était un terme nettement exagéré mais bon, le silence était une chose qui apparemment demandait beaucoup de patience pour être obtenue.  
...

Apparemment, je n'avais pas été assez patient, ou du moins, j'aurais dû me contenter des questions sans intérêt d'Anderson, parce que ce qui arriva ensuite était bien plus bruyant et mettait ma patience bien plus à mal. La porte du compartiment s'est ouverte, mais ce n'était pas du tout une ouverture de porte qui se voulait discrète afin de ne pas déranger ou réveiller la Gryffondor dans son sommeil, c'était une ouverture de porte volontairement brutale pour mettre fin à toute tentative de calme dans ce compartiment...  
Voilà qu'ils commençaient tous à hurler comme si personne ne les aurait entendu s'ils s'étaient exprimés normalement. Quand je dis "ils", je veux parler d'Evans, la préfète sang-de-bourbe qui se sentait toujours obligée de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, venue rabrouer sa meilleure amie et la compagnie des quatre joyeux crétins qui venaient mesurer l'intensité sonore de leur voix sur Anderson sans la moindre raison. Oh joie, je me retrouvais en merveilleuse compagnie, qu'aurais-je pu rêver de mieux? Rien que parce qu'Anderson avait décidé de s'asseoir là et pas ailleurs...  
-Servilus!  
Tiens... ça m'aurait étonné aussi qu'ils m'aient complètement oublié... Ou qu'ils ne m'aient pas remarqué... Mais l'emploi de ce surnom qui permettait de distinguer un âge mental et un quotient intellectuel nettement sous-développé me fit très rapidement comprendre que l'attention s'était portée sur moi.  
Servilus... Ils m'appelaient comme ça depuis ma première année, en première année, à la limite, je veux bien que certains puissent posséder une façon de penser aussi puérile, mais nous étions en sixième année, et ceux qui s'étaient attribué le nom de maraudeurs étaient loin d'avoir mûri.  
-Dégagez!  
Bien sûr, je savais dors et déjà qu'ils ne partiraient pas pour ci peu, mais que leur dire à part exprimer ma profonde envie de les voir se barrer en vitesse? Ils ne s'executèrent évidemment pas (bien que les voir le faire au sens premier du terme aurait été un réel plaisir...). Ils se sont installés dans le compartiment, prétextant cependant qu'ils étaient là pour Anderson... Grand bien leur fasse, dans ce cas, ils auraient pu s'en aller de suite et embarquer Anderson avec eux, mais je savais déjà que ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Après quelques remontrances qui ne m'étaient pas destinées, j'ai eu le droit à la première remarque désobligeante de la journée... à laquelle j'ai évidemment répliqué... Et ça a commencé, une fois de plus... Comme une vielle rengaine qui se poursuivait par habitude, un disque rayé qui modifierait juste un peu la tonalité d'un même morceau à chaque fois. Enchaînement de répliques qui avaient un air de déjà-entendu, et le ton haussait, haussait... Enfin, il y avait une notable différence, Black avait décidé de passer ses nerfs sur Evans, bon, ça ne l'empêchait de lancer une réplique à mon égard de temps à autres...  
- Alice ! Où tu vas ?!  
Anderson avait quitté le compartiment... Je l'avais pas vu s'en aller... Enfin, dans le fond, je m'en fous complètement, mais bon, il fallait vraiment qu'elle attende que la compagnie des quatre crétins vienne à sa recherche pour se décider à respirer l'oxygène d'un autre compartiment? Elle aurait pas pu s'en aller plus tôt? Enfin... Dans le compartiment où je me trouvais toujours, et où cinq imbéciles continuaient à bouffer mon oxygène, la dispute, ou plutôt les disputes se poursuivaient.  
- Moi j'utilise un peigne au moins.  
- Chose tout à fait inutile en voyant le résultat...  
Oui, nos sujets de conversation en revenaient le plus souvent à la même chose : les cheveux, oui, il n'y avait pas de sujets plus futiles, mais tout sujet, aussi futile soit-il du moment qu'il était prétexte à railleries suffisait. C'était ce qu'on appelle se chercher des poux, et là, l'expression était des plus appropriés, non pas que moi ou Potter ayons des poux (enfin, je ne suis pas aller vérifier l'épaisse et difforme chevelure de Potter non pas), mais dans le contexte capillaire...  
-Ce qui est tout à fait inutile c'est de brandir ta baguette comme le ferait la statut de liberté avec son cornet. Pathétique!  
C'était tout à fait vrai, il restait bêtement planté là avec sa baguette brandie sans rien faire avec, totalement inutile et... en effet, totalement pathétique...  
-Tu sais où tu peux te le foutre, ton cornet?  
Potter dans toute sa finesse et toute sa délicatesse. Que répondre à ça mis à part :  
-Que tu es grossier. Typiquement Gryffondor.  
Un moment de silence…  
-Tu sais ce que je me dis? Je me dis que tu parles décidément trop. Il y a les moments où tu peux parler, et les autres où tu es sensé la boucler. Là, tu vois tu étais sensé la boucler.  
J'allais répliquer (bien entendu), mais Potter avait alors décidé qu'il était temps que ça baguette serve à quelque chose, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire, je m'étais vu propulsé jusqu'à l'entrée du compartiment, avant de retomber au sol, l'espace d'un moment, il n'y eut plus de bruit dans le compartiment, le temps que chacun réalise ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais l'impression que tout le poids de mon corps venait de se concentrer dans ma tête, y compris les battements de mon coeur. C'était une sensation désagréable, qui ne voulait pas se dissiper. Et c'est qu'il devait être fier de lui, en plus, ce triple crétin... J'allais lui faire ravaler son orgueil. J'avais conscience que ça ne servait à rien, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de me soulager un peu. L'esprit pas encore vraiment clair et les membres engourdis, je me suis rué sur lui, l'esprit vide de toute pensée et de toute réflexion sur les conséquences de ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je n'avais qu'une idée fixe : lui faire le plus mal possible. Je distribuais des coups de poing sans vraiment savoir où ils atterrissaient. La seule chose qui me paraissait clair, c'était que je voulais lui faire mal, que j'allais lui faire le plus de mal possible, que j'allais faire disparaître ce sourire imbécile qu'il arborait la plupart du temps. Bien évidemment, il ne se laissait pas faire, mais je sentais à peine ses coups, trop occupé à lui en donner le plus possible. Il semblait que je m'étais fait un oeil au beurre noir, mais quelle importance? Je ne le sentais pas plus que j'entendais les paroles et remarquais les tentatives des autres pour nous rappeler au calme. Il semblait que personne n'arriverait à mettre fin à ... à ça... Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre sur les deux préfets en chef de Poudlard. On ne les avait pas remarqué de suite, bien sûr, mais dès qu'ils haussèrent le ton, nous nous sommes arrêtés d'un seul mouvement. Une fois le calme revenu, j'ai pu remarquer les taches rouges sur mes vêtements, la seule satisfaction que je parvins à en tirer fut celle de voir Potter chercher un mouchoir dans sa poche afin de l'appuyer sur son nez en sang tout en me lançant un regard méprisant. Après quelques remontrances et punitions préscolaires, tout le monde se décida à enfin quitter le compartiment, et je me retrouvais seul, pour de bon cette fois. Tu parles d'un début d'année... La prochaine fois qu'Anderson demande à partager le même compartiment que moi, je la vire à coups de pieds dans le train.

* * *

_Je n'ai pas spécialement relu depuis la dernière fois que le Lapin Malin me l'a montré ' il y avait bien quelques fautes, mais en postant, j'étais pas d'humeur à corriger... Donc voilà... A dans deux semaines, pour un second chapitre annexe de Roselephantine cette fois (j'ai entendu des sifflements railleurs?). Les chapitres annexes sont très courts... mais c'est les vacances, hein? Alors zut..._


	4. Chapitre 2 : Entracte

Ah tiens ça faisait un moment, hein ? Ouais m'enfin... ouais... enfin on est plus à un mois près, hein ? Toujours est-il que nous avons eu un léger contretemps. Mais juste un peu... du genre... les vacances... un peu de flemmardise par-ci par-là... et puis accessoirement des cours (c'est secondaire, évidemment...). Donc, voilà enfin le chapitre 2. Il devait y avoir un autre chapitre annexe... mais ce sera pour plus tard... éventuellement... peut-être... ou peut-être pas. Ce chapitre ici présent, sert plus d'intérmédiaire qu'autre chose. Quoiqu'il en soit... bonne lecture : - )

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Entracte

T. C'était une lettre bien laide. Deux traits juxtaposés, tracés de manière sèche et cruelle. Un T. On ne pouvait pas faire pire. T comme Troll, cela va sans dire. Je regardai cette lettre malveillante trônant sur le haut de mon parchemin, me nargant sournoisement et riant de ma stupidité. J'hésitai entre un sentiment de dépit ou de résignation. Ce n'était pas une surprise pour tout dire. J'étais passée d'extrême justesse aux BUSEs. Et peut-être même Slughorn avait-il eu pitié de moi quand il avait accepté mon inscription au cours de potion. Je regardai avec une certaine envie Lily qui se plaignait de son E, Sirius qui jubilait d'avoir obtenu un O, James qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'inquiéter d'avoir eu ou non une meilleure note que Rogue et tant d'autres qui râlaient pour un A. Non, il n'y avait pas pire qu'un T. Même le P sonnait mieux que le T. N'importe quelle autre des notations sonnait mieux qu'un T, puisqu'il s'agissait du bas-fond du système scolaire de Poudlard. Je jetai un coup d'oeil furtif autour de moi histoire de vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelques autres malchanceux ayant subi le même sort que moi. Difficile cependant de lire sur ces visages impassibles. Renonçant, je reportai mon attention sur le tableau noir et vierge de la salle de potions glaciale malgré les feux ronronnant aux coins de la pièce.

Oui, moi, Alice Anderson, contre toute attente, avais décidé l'an dernier de poursuivre les cours de potions. Cours que tous les élèves encore un tant soit peu raisonnés arrêtaient immédiatement dès la sixième année. L'entrée était difficile, il faut bien le dire. Il fallait pour cela décrocher un A au BUSE de potions. Et sans l'aide de Lily, génie des potions (génie en tout), j'aurais sans aucun doute lamentablement échoué comme je l'avais fait aujourd'hui. Les cours de potions à Poudlard étaient bien connus. Qui disait « potions » disait « aurors » ou encore « médicomages ». Un avenir brillant en somme. Du moins si vous surviviez jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité. J'avais déjà pour habitude de stagner à la limite du raisonnable. Mais cette année, ce T me prouvait tout juste que j'avais atteint le fond et qu'il en serait difficile d'émerger. C'était sans surprise qu'on retrouvait toute la clique des Maraudeurs au cours de potions, Lily bien entendu, Severus Rogue, Franck Londubat et quelques autres dont je ne vous citerai pas le nom car ils vous importent sans doute bien peu. Il n'y avait pas peu d'élèves et ma stupidité détonnait pour une fois parmi toutes ces brillantes têtes. On me regardait avec une certaine pitié (Sirius était surtout goguenard qu'autre chose) et je m'empressai de ranger ce parchemin maudit dans mes affaires en piquant un fard.

Slughorn tapota enfin le tableau du bout de sa baguette. Le nom d'une potion que je ne connaissais pas (et sans doute extrêmement compliquée) y apparut laissant à ma grande surprise Lily perplexe. Mais aussi compliquée que pouvait être cette potion, elle restait sans doute un projet qui lui conviendrait remarquablement bien contrairement à moi qui ne faisais pas la différence entre des yeux de tritons et des yeux de scarabées si différence il y avait...

Cette potion a très rapidement quitté mes préoccupations présentes, non pas que je doutais du fait qu'elle devait être extrêmement intéressante à préparer... Mais j'en doutais. Et puis, il y avait ce T. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le rouler en boules et le fourrer dans mon sac avant de le laisser atterrir dans la poubelle la plus proche, mais j'y pouvais rien, avoir devant ses yeux la confirmation d'une telle nullité était déprimante. Je ne prenais pas plaisir à me déprimer, mais que cette copie reste ou non sur ma table, mon T resterait un T. Quand mes parents allaient l'apprendre... Et ils l'apprendraient forcément, car à moins d'un miracle, je n'aurais aucun moyen de rattraper cette note pitoyable, oh misère.. Ils allaient me tuer... Devant le tableau, Slughorn déblatérait ce qui devait sans doute être du cours (vu qu'on était là pour ça jusqu'à preuve du contraire). Je ne l'écoutais pas, déjà en temps normal, j'avais peine à le faire, mais là, je ne faisais pas le moindre effort pour ça. De toute manière, si c'était pour me ramasser de nouveau un Troll au prochain devoir... Mes yeux ne se sont décidés à se lever vers le tableau qu'au moment où j'ai entendu mon nom...  
-Miss Anderson...  
prononcé par Slughorn... Nan, manquait plus que ça! A tous les coups il allait me poser une question à laquelle je serais bien évidemment dans l'incapacité de répondre.. Et un Troll de plus. A moins que...  
-Vous travaillerez avec Severus.  
De quoi? Comment ça Severus? Je lançai à Lily un regard de totale incompréhension avant de lui chuchoter :  
-Euh.. Je suis censée faire quoi, là?  
Lily a levé les yeux au ciel, geste quelque peu mécanique histoire de me faire comprendre à quel point mon manque d'attention pouvait être exaspérant.  
-Slughorn nous a répartit par groupes de deux pour le projet...  
Éclairant, vraiment, ça je crois que j'aurais pu le deviner toute seule.  
-Oui, mais c'est quoi ce pro...  
-Lily, vous travaillerez avec Londubat.  
Lily acquiesça avant de se lever de sa chaise tout en rangeant minutieusement ses affaires pour aller s'asseoire à côté de Franck. Génial! Et je faisais comment, maintenant, moi? Mes yeux suivirent Lily, puis se posèrent sur Severus. Peut-être est-ce que j'étais censée aller m'asseoire à côté de lui moi aussi? Étrangement, je trouvais cette solution loin d'être satisfaisante, j'avais encore le souvenir de notre pseudo-conversation dans le train... Enfin, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, Severus était doué en potions, j'aurais peut-être un minimum de chance d'avoir un A à ce projet, dont au passage je ne savais toujours fichtrement rien.  
A mon tour, j'ai donc rangé mes affaires dans mon sac avant de m'asseoire à côté du serpentard.  
-Salut! ai-je murmuré dans une nouvelle stupide tentative d'entrer en contact avec le vert et argent. Inutile de préciser que c'était peine perdue.  
J'ai ressorti mes affaires silencieusement pendant que Severus allumait un feu sous notre chaudron.  
-Euh... On pourrait déjà parler de comment répartir les tâches, t'en penses quoi?  
Pas de réponse, Severus continuait à travailler dans son coin. Mes yeux fixèrent un moment le tableau, où la recette de la potion était indiquée.  
-Il faut couper les racines de sysimbres en petits morceaux, j'm'en occupe si tu veux! lui ai-je dit tout en lui montrant l'espèce de gros poireau qu'il avait posé sur la table au même titre que tous les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion.  
Il ne me regarda même pas quand il daigna enfin ouvrir la bouche :  
-Ca c'est de l'achilée, Anderson!  
-Ah...  
Oups... Euh.. On peut tous se tromper, non?  
-Si tu veux je peux...  
-Non!  
-...surveiller le feu?  
-Si tu t'en sens capable!  
Severus avait beau être prédisposé aux sarcasmes, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir vexée par cette réplique.  
-Je peux parfaitement...  
-Anderson, reste dans ton domaine de compétence, d'accord, et surveille ce feu!  
Comme la légère impression que m'avoir pour coéquipière ne l'enchante pas. Enfin.. Qui voudrait vraiment faire équipe avec une élève qui avait lamentablement échoué à son dernier devoir?

Cette heure de potions me paraissait se rallonger de dix heures. Dix longues heures au cours desquelles je n'étais pas supposée parler et encore moins toucher à quoi que ce soit. C'était tout si Severus m'avait autorisé à prélever à la fin de l'heure un échantillon que nous étions supposés rendre à Slughorn en milieu d'heure. Et peut-être avait-il raison car par la suite j'avais brisé pas loin de quatre à cinq fioles. Sa patience, visiblement à rude épreuve, je me promettai de me tenir à carreau. Parce que loin d'être un simple partenariat pour le temps d'un cours, notre projet de potion-ultra-méga-compliqué-comme-pas-possible était supposé s'éterniser sur de looooongs mois. De trèèèès longs mois. Lily de son côté semblait s'être entendu avec son partenaire, ce qui m'irritait au plus haut point, il fallait bien le dire. Ce dernier n'étant même pas foutu de retenir mon simple prénom malgré les cinq années que nous avions partagé dans la même classe. Il y avait de quoi être irrité.

- Hey, Gertrude ! Clama une voix.

Je regardai autour de moi à la recherche de ladite Gertrude. Il n'y avait pas de Gertrude dans la classe. Sous le regard insistant de Franck Londubat, force m'était de constater qu'il s'adressait à moi. J'en restais bouche bée. Lily était visiblement partie discuter avec Slughorn sans doute sur quelques détails théoriques de telle potion.

- Passe-moi l'achilée, poursuivit-il d'un air insolent et loin de se formaliser de mon nom.

Assis à la table voisine, il me regardait d'un air impatient comme si j'étais la dernière des demeurées.

- Moi c'est Alice ! Répliquai-je piquée au vif bien qu'avec un peu de retard.

- Génial. Et moi Hubert. Passe-moi l'achilée !

- Un s'il-te-plaît, ça te tuerait ?

- Gertrude, l'achilée !

Je renonçai à lui inculquer quoi que ce soit et lui tendail'énorme poireau qu'il prit sans un merci. Je me surpris à penser qu'il devait bien s'entendre avec Sirius. Severus juste à côté de moi touillait toujours la potion bizarre. J'aurais pu jurer qu'il venait de lâcher un reniflement moqueur. La fin de l'heure pointait enfin le bout de son nez.

**oOo**

Les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans grande encombre. Principalement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de cours de potions le mardi et le mercredi. Et je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de croiser James qui m'aurait sans doute demandé la couleur des chaussettes de Lily ou encore Sirius qui m'aurait fait un croche-pieds. Je me serais presque sentie bien s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces cours pour me montrer à quelle point ma stupidité ne concernait pas uniquement les potions mais était universelle. Mais je n'eus pas d'autres T à mon grand soulagement. Voilà qui ne donnerait pas d'autres raisons supplémentaires à mes parents de me faire adopter par une famille de trolls si je survivais déjà à mon premier T.

L'après-midi du mercredi, de quatorze heures à quinze heures, était le petit instant de répit pendant lequel Lily ne me traînait pas systématiquement avec elle à la bibliothèque. De toute façon, je crois bien qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à abandonner l'idée de fire quelque chose de moi. Il était étonnant, étant donné le nombre d'heures que nous passions à la bibliothèque (pas de ma propre volonté cela va sans dire) que mes notes restent encore si justes au niveau de la moyenne de classe. Dire que j'étais stupide était faux. Mais j'avais tendance ces temps-ci à ne pas m'améliorer. Voilà qui au moins me faisait sortir de mon quotidien monotone. Peut-être pas de façon très positive cependant. C'était fort regrettable. Mais pour le moment, je préférais m'occuper des derniers vestiges de l'été dans le parc de Poudlard plutôt que de me préoccuper de ce qui pourrait attendre.

Le vent était assez doux, bien qu'il rendre la température un peu moins agréable. Les élèves de toute année traînaient de-ci de-là, me jetant à peine un regard lorsque je passai devant eux. Le Calmar faisait des bulles dans le lac. Au bord de la rive, traînait un canard en plastique jaune pour une raison inconnue. Au loin, j'apercevais Hagrid en grande conversation avec une élève près de sa cabane et de son potager. J'aimais bien Hagrid. Il m'était sympathique. Bien qu'il le soit avec tout le monde...

L'idée d'aller lui parler, nous serions sans doute passées devant la cabane sans s'arrêter en saluant tout simplement le garde-chasse si la jeune fille avec qui elle parlait ne s'était pas retournée avant de se mettre à nous adresser de grand signes. A présent qu'elle était de face, il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître la jeune fille en question. Victoria Carter était l'opposé exact de ce que j'étais, alors qu'on me remarquait à peine (et que certains n'étaient toujours pas fichus de retenir mon prénom), quiconque aurait déclaré ne pas connaître cette serdaigle pronnonçait un évident mensonge. Ce n'était pas tant qu'elle était super sympa, super populaire, super intelligente ou super belle, c'était plutôt le fait qu'elle était super dérangée qui faisait sa notoriété. On ne pouvait pas entretenir une conversation censée avec Victoria Carter, ses attitudes excentriques et incoherentes avaient bientôt conduit la quasi-totalité des élèves à lui affubler des surnoms divers et variés qui n'avaient absolument rien d'aimable ou de sympathiques, dont "Vicky la folle" était le plus fréquemment employé. Je ne suis pas une mauvaise langue, la plupart du temps, je ne me permet pas de juger les gens sans les connaître, mais avec elle, c'était impossible, l'aura de folie furieuse qu'elle dégageait était trop intense pour pouvoir être contestée. Je regardais Lily, il semblait qu'elle pensait à la même chose qu'à moi, devait-on vraiment répondre aux signes de la serdaigle qui nous invitaient à la rejoindre ou les ignorer totalement? Après reflexion, nous avons malheureusement dû nous rendre à l'évidence que faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu Victoria était impossible... Nous nous sommes donc rendus devant la cabane de Hagrid, la jeune fille au long cheveux blonds et aux yeux globuleux nous adressa un sourire qui aurait pu parraître hypocrite si l'hypocrisie était un des forts de la serdaigle (ce qui n'était pas le cas). Bizarrement, ce sourire n'était adressé qu'à moi.  
-Salut Alice! (il y en avait une qui conaissait mon nom, c'était déjà ça! Mais bon dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Victoria Carter?) On a réussi à trouver un QG pour notre club! Génial, hein?  
Elle adressa un nouveau sourire à Hagrid, à ce rythme là, elle allait se décrocher la machoire.  
-Euh... Oui, peut-être. Tu as un club?  
-Bah oui! fit Victoria avec évidence, le club de jardinage, tu vas bien en faire partie, non?  
Il y eut un moment de silence, qui a dit que je devais intégrer son club de jardinage de malheur, moi? J'ai jamais jardiné de ma vie, moi (à moins que l'arrosage des géraniums sur le balcon de ma maison compte). Je m'apprêtais à refuser catégoriquement, après tout, je n'avais fait de promesse à personne et je n'avais pas que ça à faire. Victoria m'observait avec des petits yeux suppliants...  
-Euh... Et on est censés faire quoi, dans ton club?  
-Jardiner!  
Oui, évidemment, quand on me répondait de cette manière, j'avais l'étrange impression de passer pour une simple d'esprit.  
-Par exemple, demain, on va se mettre au plantage des carottes, super, non?  
Lily me lança un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle me renie si je décidai de perdre mon temps à planter des carottes.  
-Et à quoi ça va servir, de planter des carottes? Il y a tous les légumes qu'il faut aux cuisines! remarqua très justement Lily.  
Victoria observa Lily avec une expression qui ressemblait à de la pitié avant de répondre.  
-A attirer les lapins! répondit-elle avec évidence.

Et je ne sais trop comment, je m'étais retrouvé dix minutes plus tard, déambulant dans les couloirs brandissant bêtement une banderole « Plantez des carottes avec nous et sauvons les lapins malins ». Ne me demandez pas ce que sont les lapins malins, je n'en avais aucune idée et je n'en ai toujours aucune idée. Toujours est-il que le ridicule ne tue pas, parce que ce serait trop facile. Je n'étais en tout cas plus en position de me plaindre de l'ignorance que me portaient les autres. En fait, le problème avec Victoria, c'était qu'il était pratiquement impossible de rester invisible. Surtout lorsqu'elle vous obligeait à défiler avec un abominable maillot orange fluo affublé d'un logo en forme de radis. Nous faisions le campagne deu nouveau club de jardinage si vous voulez tout savoir (et évidemment queça vous intéresse).

Lily, traître et fêlonne, m'avait abandonné à mon triste sort déclarant fermement qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ces enfantillages. S'en était suivie une longue dispute avec Victoria à laquelle j'assistais muette et observant leurs grands gestes de bras qui manquèrent de me crever un oeil. Lily était ferme et ne se laissait pas facilement influencer. Contrairement à moi, il me faut l'admettre. Alors que ma meilleure amie s'en allait déjà à grandes enjambées, je ne sais trop comment, Victoria avait réussi à me retenir par la manche de mon uniforme et m'infligeait l'attaque du regard dechat potté. J'étais la victime idéale. La parfaite poire. Il ne lui avait fallu pas moins de trente secondes pour me mettre dans sa poche. Triste monde tragique... Voilà à peu près, comment j'en étais là, maintenant, affublée du maillot du club de jardinage qui n'existait pas encore parce qu'il nous fallait un minimum de cinq membres pour être officialisée.

Je distribuais des dépliants à un peu tout le monde, parlais aux élèves qui passaient, même à ceux que je n'aimais pas. Il faut dire que Victoria me surveillait de près. Je pouvais sentir son regard perçant dans mon dos. Chaque fois que j'exprimais un sentiment de lassitude elle s'empressait de regarder d'un air triste le sol et de me dire que je pouvais partir si je voulais, qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle se débrouillerait. Moi qui avais toujours cru qu'elle n'était QUE subtilement tarée et échappée d'un asile... je compris rapidement mon erreur. Elle était aussi dotée d'un don de manipulation aussi exaspérant qu'efficace. Au pire, je pourrais toujours m'exiler en Alaska. Là où on ne se souviendrait plus d'Alice Anderson ex-ombre-de-service-désormais-membre-du-club-de-jardinage-encore-inexistant. Et d'ailleurs, je ne comprenais toujours pas l'intérêt d'un club de jardinage. Après tout, si elle voulait des carottes, elle n'avait qu'à en demander aux cuisines. Elle ne me répondit que un baratin incompréhensible concernant cinq exceptions de je ne sais plus trop quelle loi magique, qui entre autres ne permettait pas de matérialiser de la nourriture parce que patati patata. Ouais... vous saviez que Victoria était à Serdaigle ?

Enfin bref. A cause d'une simple balade dans le parc, je me retrouvai avec sur les bras une campagne publicitaire d'un club qui n'existait pas encore. Encore un mercredi de perdu. Nous n'avions trouvé aucun membre. Deux heures d'acharnement et j'avais déjà passé le stade de la crise de nerfs. Je m'étais faite raillée par tous les Serpentards du coin. Même des Poufsouffles (qui auraient pourtant dû être plus sensibles à ma détresse). On me regardait bizarrement. Et ce tee-shirt orange me grattait. Peut-être faisais-je une réaction allergique à l'étrange matière dont il était constitué.

- Oh Londubat ! S'exclama Victoria à un moment donné en se précipitant vers ce dernier.

Je n'eus d'autres choix que de la poursuivre. Gros plan au ralentis sur Londubat qui me regarde arriver d'un air émerveillé et béat... nan je plaisante.

- Salut Carter et... err...

- Alice !

- Heh ?

- Mon nom c'est Alice !

- Connais pas.

- C'est moi ! 'Gertrude' !

- Tu t'appelles Gertrude ? Waa... pas cool les parents.

- ...

Urgh. Finalement ça ne m'étonnait pas même pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait dû m'irriter. Non vraiment pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'il préférait retenir le prénom d'une fille qui plantait des carottes plutôt que de retenir le mien, moi sa camarade depuis plus de cinq ans.

Aaaaaaaaargh !

Je ne vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que Londubat n'a pas voulu s'inscrire au club... Ce n'est qu'après avoir pu constater mon dévouement forcé envers ce club qui prônait le plantage (allez savoir pourquoi plantage et non plantation, mais mieux vallait ne pas contrarier la serdaigle) que Victoria accepta enfin que nous nous séparions pour faire avancer le travail plus rapidement, et surtout parce qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus loin une des seules personnes susceptibles dans tout Poudlard d'intégrer ce club, à savoir Xeno Lovegood. Evidemment, j'allais pas continuer bêtement à agiter un petit drapeau où il y avait marqué : "SDLMO power" (sachant que je ne sais même pas pourquoi ce que SDLMO peut bien signifier - et que j'y attache autant d'importance qu'à un plancton sans défense dévoré par une baleine). Dès que j'ai vu qu'elle disparaissait du couloir où nous nous trouvions, je me suis assise par terre, comme la première des imbéciles, me moquant complètement du fait que certains puissent peut-être se demander ce qu'une fille habillé avec un ignoble maillot orange fluo faisait, plantée là au mileu du couloir. Mais le pire peut-être dans tout ça, c'est que même avec un radis fluorescent sur le ventre, certains étaient fichus de ne même pas baisser les yeux sur moi. Je sais pas pourquoi je restais là, comme une idiote, il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de m'enfuir en courant en direction de la salle commune avant de me débarasser de ce maillot qui me grattait de plus en plus et de le jeter au feu. Je suppose que c'était parce que je conservais la crainte que Victoria arrive de son ignoble pas trottinant pour vérifier que je faisais bien mon travail. Ce devait faire une vingtaine de minutes que je regardais les gens passer en tournant le drapeau pathétique entre mes doigts quand les choses s'aggravèrent. Oui, peut-être pensez vous que, dans ma situation, je me retrouve au plus bas et que mon cas est irrecuperable, vous avez tort. Je ne suis pas au plus bas, j'ai réussit à atteindre des profondeurs plus abyssales encore, en ayant décidé de laisser traîner mes pieds au milieu du couloir. Je pense que vous devinez la suite : l'inévitable croche-pied involontaire. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a fallu que la victime de ce sacrilège ait été mon nouveau "partenaire" en potion. Un partenaire en potions maintenant étalé de tout son long au beau milieu du couloir, le nez écrasé contre le tas d'échantillons d'engrais bizarre que Victoria m'avait demandé de distribuer (de l'engrais pour carottes à base d'excrements de ronflacks cronus, ou cornus, enfin un machin d'ce genre - dixit Victoria, information donc très peu fiable).  
-Oups!  
Ouais... C'était tout ce qui m'était venu, "oups", pas même un "pardon" ou un "désolé", juste "oups". Sans doute aurais-je dû l'aider à se relever, ou un truc du genre, mais j'étais restée assise là, comme une débile, et Severus s'était levé tout seul... Mais dans quel état! Si je n'avais pas été la responsable de sa chute, je me serais sans doute jointe aux éclats de rire qu'on entendait à présent. Son nez était devenu aussi gros qu'un crapaud-buffle et des pustules violettes lui poussaient sur le visage. Où est-ce que Victoria avait déniché un truc pareil?  
-Euh je.. Je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie!  
Bah oui... Je lui devais au moins ça. Severus me dévisagea un moment sans que je soutienne son regard (ses pustules devenaient de plus en plus grosses), puis il déclara finalement :  
-Ton maillot est ignoble!

Que ses pustules lui rongent la cervelle!

**oOo**

Vraiment, cette semaine avait été érintante. Les cours de potions n'avaient vraiment pas été éclatants de joie avec Severus qui refaisait que je bouge le petit doigt. Plus par soucis de ne rien voir exploser que par galanterie cela va sans dire. Et Victoria Carter qui m'avait prise pour cible. Saviez-vous qu'elle m'avait nommé vice-présidente ? Eh bien oui, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'elle et moi, et qu'elle était la présidente, cela faisait de moi la vice-présidente. Cependant, un autre phénomène de foire ne tarda pas à rejoindre le club. Xeno Trucmuche. Enfin peu importe. D'ailleurs, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'était devenu Severus après sa réaction allergique aux engrais. Il n'était pas sorti de l'infirmerie depuis la veille. J'allais pour sûr m'en prendre plein la poire...mais chaque chose en son temps.

Je profitai pour le moment d'un fort agréable petit-déjeuner. Lily revenait tout juste de la bibliothèque (Merlin, quel courage) et engloutissait autant de brioches que possible comme si sa vie en dépendait, pendant que James la contemplait l'air béat. Sirius ne m'avait pas encore jeté de peau de banane à la figure et Remus parlait de son lapin mal élevé. Peter révisait ses sortilèges en faisant léviter des pots de confiture pendant qu'un troisième année tentait désespérement de les attraper. Et Franck lisait la Gazette du Sorcier pendant qu'une main invisible faisait remuer la cuillère dansson chocolat chaud. Severus n'était pas en vue. Je vous décrirais bien le cas du reste des élèves, mais au fond, vous vous en fichez sûrement.Une matinée agréablement paisible, comme je n'en avais pas eu pendant un moment. Je n'avais même de devoirs en retard. Aucune soucis pour m'obscurcir l'horizon pourtant monotone de ma vie. Du moins, le croyais-je...

- Alice ?

- Non.

- On te demande, fit relarquer Lily.

- Oui mais... non.

C'est souvent mauvais signe quand on me demande. Pas toujours, mais souvent. Ou alors d'une inutilité totale. Ca dépend des fois.

- Alice Anderson !

Je me retournai vers l'origine de la voix, étrangement solennelle. Si elle n'était pas aussi fluette, j'aurais cru qu'un professeur me demandait des comptes. Devant moi, agenouillé au sol, un petit garçon aux joues rebondies me regardait, le regard brillant. Effrayant.

- Ô belle Anderson !

- Heh ?

Autant vous dire, que les élèves présents, moi compris dans le lot, manquèrent tous de tomber de leur chaise. Lily était au bord de l'hilarité, mais j'étais plus effarée qu'autre chose.

- Comme vos yeux sont... bleus !

Ouais super, en voilà une nouvelle.

- Comme vos cheveux sont d'un joli blond !

Il nous refaisait un remix du Petit Chaperon Rouge... Sirius explosa littéralement de rire à ma plus grande honte. Mon teint devait à présent égaler les robes de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Avant que le nabot ne put dire un mot de plus, je lui fourrai déjà dans la bouche une énorme brioche pour qu'il la boucle. Misère... Mais bien décidé à finir tout ça en beauté, le petit monstre leva soudainement les bras, les joignant au-dessus de sa tête formant cet abominable signe de coeur avant de s'enfuir en courant. Uuuurghhh... Seize de vie d'un pathétisme à toute épreuve, et une première (et peut-être dernière) confession à l'image même de mon ridicule. Une dernière voix vint achever de me mettre à bout.

- La classe, Gertrude.

* * *

A la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures... ouiiii... bref... Merlin sait quand ça arrivera (ou n'arrivera pas...). 


End file.
